The Legend of Heroes (Hiatus)
by Zeaphir
Summary: Il est temps. Il est temps que le combat reprenne. Il est temps que le Serment soit respecté, encore. Il va revenir, plus fort que jamais. Même moi, je ne sais pas si je pourrai l'arrêter seul(e). Relevez-vous. Mais cela sera la dernière fois. Je vous le promets. /Approchez, mes amis. Ce soir, je vais vous narrer une histoire. Mais pas n'importe laquelle. Celle du Héros éternel.
1. Prologue

**Note de l'auteure (donc moi) : Ceci est ma première fiction sur le site, merci d'être indulgent (ou pas, à vous de voir). Je suis pas trop à l'aise avec l'anglais, donc le formatage va pas être très bon pour ce premier texte.**

 **Cette fiction, qui s'appelle donc** _ **The Legend of Heroes**_ **, sera normalement plutôt longue. Une cinquantaine de chapitres au bas mot.**

 **Autre chose : dans cette histoire, je vais visiter tous les jeux de la licence, de** _ **The Legend of Zelda**_ **à** _ **Breath of the Wild**_ **. Pour ceux que ça inquiète, je me base surtout sur les jeux, mais aussi sur** ** _Hyrule Historia_ ;** **et le "présent" de mon intrigue si je puis dire (vous allez comprendre quand on entamera vraiment le vif du sujet) se déroule deux ou trois cycle de réincarnation de nos chers amis, soit plus d'un millénaire (j'ai pas encore défini précisément) après le dernier en date,** **BotW** **.**

 **Cette fic sera normalement séparée en quatre parties, en plus du Prologue, de l'Épilogue et du "Prélude", qui est comme un gros prologue de plusieurs chapitres.**

 **Pour ce qui est de la parution, je compte sortir au moins un chapitre par mois.**

 **Dernière chose avant de vous quitter : Les personnages et l'Univers dans son ensemble ne sont pas à moi, sauf les petits nouveaux et le principal de l'histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis ici pour vous faire découvrir les contes et légendes de nos belles terres. Ce soir, ce ne sera qu'une mise en bouche, le Prologue de ma première histoire.** ** _Écoutez donc..._**

* * *

Il fait nuit. Les étoiles auraient brillé d'une douce lueur sur l'immense plaine si celle-ci n'était pas assaillie par un orage effroyable qui avait commencé depuis le crépuscule. Non pas que les Ténèbres avaient empoisonné ses pluies ou noirci ses nuages, seule la colère des éléments se déchaîne à présent sur les vivants de ces terres. Hyrule est leur nom.

Malgré la pluie qui à chaque instant menace de vous glacer jusqu'aux os tout en vous frappant violemment si vous vous risquiez à sortir même sous plusieurs couches de protections, une silhouette se déplace entre les bosquets d'arbres aux troncs fins et aux branches garnies de feuilles vertes. Bien que petite et lointaine, ce qui la rend floue, on peut facilement comprendre en la voyant que celui ou celle qui se cache sous la longue cape noire que l'on peine à deviner n'est pas une personne lambda. Enfin, encore faut-il que l'on remarque sa présence... Elle dégage une aura où se mélange bien des choses, notamment ce sentiment que l'on appelle l'espoir. Sentiment qui, en ces temps de paix, n'a plus la même signification qu'autrefois. Mais il n'est pas encore temps de raconter cette histoire-là, cela viendra bien assez vite. Malheureusement.

La silhouette se meut avec grâce et légèreté, ses pieds foulant en silence les herbes courbées par la pluie. Elle dédaigne le sentier de terre battue qui traversait en long, en large et en travers la plate plaine, malgré qu'il soit le plus court moyen de se rendre à son objectif. Elle préfère avancer au milieu des êtres sylvains. Tronc parmi les arbres, buisson parmi les hautes herbes, la personne fait corps avec la nature. Si un voyageur était passé par là, il aurait dut y mettre toute son attention pour remarquer la silhouette qui passait à côté de lui. Mais il n'y a personne d'assez fou pour sortir sous cet orage dont la puissance fait trembler la terre. L'être se rapproche relativement vite de son but. On arrive mieux à deviner sa forme et sa taille, celle d'un enfant dont l'âge oscille entre treize et seize ans tout au plus, ainsi que ses yeux, brillant comme des phares en pleine tempête. Et tempête il y a : plus l'étrange voyageur s'approche du village en vue, et plus la pluie et le vent se déchaînent. Les arbres se courbent sous les rafales, la foudre s'abat brutalement, embrasant brièvement le tapis d'herbes qui compose le sol de la plaine, avant que l'incendie ne soit rapidement éteint par les eaux tombant du ciel enragé. Mais cela ne l'affecte pas le moins du monde. Il continue d'avancer.

Bientôt, le curieux personnage est assez proche pour que l'on distingue les traits de son visage, mais il ne ressemble à aucun des êtres peuplant le vaste royaume : il n'a ni plumes, ni écailles, ni roche, ni bois pour peau. On pourrait donc penser que c'est un Hylien ou une Gerudo, mais il n'est pas assez grand pour faire partie de la tribu du désert. Ce n'est pas un Kokiri, il est trop âgé. Ce n'est pas non plus un Sheikah, ses yeux ne sont nullement du rouge sanguin spécifique à ceux-ci. Il ne reste plus que les Hyliens, mais là encore, ce n'est pas possible : ses oreilles, à peine visible sous son capuchon, ne sont pas pointues comme celles des habitants de la terre bénie. En revanche, ses traits sont si gracieux que personne ne pourrait le quitter des yeux, si gracieux que l'on ne sait s'il s'agit d'un garçon ou d'une fille, d'une grâce inhumaine, surnaturelle. Divine, diraient certains. Alors qu'est-il/elle ? Nul ne le sait et ne doit le savoir. Ses yeux brillent de nouveau dans la nuit d'ébène. Tels deux puits sans fond, et brillant d'un éclat doré, du même doré que celui dont se parent les nuages pendant ce moment magique où le soleil est passé de l'autre côté de l'horizon, mais où la lumière n'a pas encore complètement disparu ; de l'or pur dans lequel on aurait creusé deux sphères noires jumelles, et gravé autour tout le savoir du monde. À la faveur d'un éclair, l'observateur inexistant aurait remarqué qu'il tient quelque chose dans ses bras. Un paquet difforme dont on ne peut pas connaître la nature sans s'en approcher.

Et l'être continue son chemin. Il arrive à l'entrée d'un village, d'un côté à flanc de falaise - seule déformation du sol dans la plaine -, de l'autre cerné par des bois suffisamment denses pour forme une fine muraille végétale. Il avance entre les maisons taillées à même les troncs d'anciens arbres géants avec une discrétion telle qu'un des villageois, s'il avait regardé par sa fenêtre, l'aurait sans aucun doute pris pour un fantôme, ombre vivante parmi les maisons mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il s'approche de la plus grande des demeures, bâtie dans la roche, au contraire de toutes les autres. L'être s'attarde sur le perron de pierre massive, regardant son mystérieux paquet avec une tristesse infinie au fond de ses prunelles dorés. Il lui chuchote quelques mots, inaudibles et incompréhensibles pour les simples mortels d'ici-bas, mais que je vous traduis bien volontiers :

 _\- Pardonne-moi d'avoir à te faire subir une nouvelle fois toutes ces épreuves..._

Ces paroles à peine prononcées, il pose la chose sur le palier de la maison et s'éloigne. D'un bond léger, il se propulse en haut de la falaise - qui mesure tout de même une bonne dizaine de mètres de hauteur. Puis, d'un geste de sa main aussi gracile que les traits de son visage dépassant un court instant de sa cape, il fait frapper trois coups à la porte, comme si une personne invisible se tenait devant la bâtisse et avait eut envie de faire une farce de mauvais goût à ses habitants. Ils sont suffisamment forts pour attirer l'attention de ces derniers malgré la tempête qui fait rage. C'est un couple dans la fleur de l'âge. La femme a les cheveux courts et bruns, elle est enceinte, son ventre étant assez gros pour qu'elle ait besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. Son mari est chauve, grand, avec un léger embonpoint. Dans leurs yeux à tous les deux, on peut voir de l'amour et de la tendresse. Ils sont tous les deux interrompus en pleine discussion par les coups frappés à leur porte. Qui donc est assez fou pour sortir par ce temps ? Ce n'est pas un des villageois, ils le savent. Curieux, l'homme se lève et se dirige rapidement vers l'entrée. Il l'ouvre doucement et observe les alentours, sans discerner quoique ce soit d'autre que le mur de pluie battante. Si, il y a bien quelque chose ! À ses pieds, la chose emmaillotée bouge légèrement. Surpris, le chef du village, car c'est bien la fonction qu'il occupe, la ramasse. Quand il découvre ce qui se cache sous les tissus blancs, il n'en revient pas ! Sa femme lui demande ce qu'il se passe. Il se retourne pour lui montrer sa trouvaille. Elle est ravie. L'homme, quant à lui, se pose des questions. Qui a donc pu abandonner ainsi une telle chose ? Pourquoi devant chez eux ? Se sentant soudain observé, il se retourne et fouille du regard le village, en s'attardant sur la falaise. Rien. Il a dû se tromper. Il rentre et referme la porte derrière lui. L'être mystérieux a fait un bon choix : le couple bienveillant s'occupera de son protégé sans se poser de questions à propos de son identité. Il agit une dernière fois pour lui, dans l'esprit des deux Hyliens cette fois. Il murmure un nom à l'oreille de leurs consciences. Les époux se tournent l'un vers l'autre, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je sais comment nous allons l'appeler.

\- Moi aussi.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, l'orage s'arrête aussi brusquement qu'il a commencé.

* * *

 **Voici pour cette fois. Ne vous inquiétez point, la suite viendra bientôt…**

* * *

 **Alors, une idée de l'identité de ce personnage ? J'ai déjà eu des théories pas mal, et il n'est pas interdit que vous donniez la votre... A plus pour le(s) prochain(s) chapitre(s) !**


	2. Prélude -1 Bienvenue au Village Kicorico

**Alors, un petit chapitre 1 pour bien commencer le mois... N'est-ce pas une fantastique idée ? En parlant d'idée, je pense que je vais mettre de la musique dans certains chapitres. Pour répondre à ton petit commentaire, Kamome-hebi chan, à la base, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de descriptions, j'en ai rajouté après, donc j'espère que ce chapitre va faire des heureux(se(s)). J'ai aussi écrit le Prologue avant le Prélude et tout le reste, donc ce sera moins bien écrit. En ce qui concerne le "1 chapitre par mois minimum", il commence maintenant. Histoire que je sache mieux quand les sortir et ne pas m'emmêler les pinceaux.**

 **PS : AUCUN DES CHAPITRES QUE JE SORS AUJOURD'HUI NE SONT DES POISSONS D'AVRIL !**

 **Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !**

* * *

 **Reprenons où nous en étions la dernière fois. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'y passe, cela ne vous gênera pas pour l'instant, car les mots que je vais vous rapporter ce soir forment le Prélude à la véritable histoire, au véritable combat.** ** _Écoutez donc…_**

* * *

 **Prélude**

* * *

 _Village Kicorico - Boutique de Terri :_

Terri commençait à ranger sa marchandise quand il vit un trait de lumière illuminer la petite pièce où il tenait boutique. Il leva les yeux sur le nouvel arrivant.

– Tiens Tiens ! Comment va mon client préféré ? s'exclama le vendeur avec un immense sourire quand il le reconnut. Aujourd'hui, j'ai des graines mojos, des larves d'abeilles et du lait frais du Ranch de la plaine. Alors ?

Le fameux client étudia un instant les produits disponibles du regard et se décida pour une bouteille de lait. Mais Terri avait une petite surprise pour lui :

– Ça fera douze rubis. Comme c'est ton millième achat, tu as le droit à un petit cadeau : soit une réduction de cinquante pour cent sur ton prochain achat, soit un livre ancien.

Quand le client lui énonça son choix sans hésiter, le marchand eut un second sourire, mais qui, cette fois-ci, n'avait rien de commercial.

– Je m'en doutais ! En fait, je l'ai trouvé par terre dans la plaine, il y a quelques jours. Et comme je sais que tu t'intéresses à l'histoire et aux langues anciennes, je me suis dit que ça te ferait sûrement plaisir. Mais bonne chance pour le traduire, j'y ai strictement rien compris. ajouta-t-il avec un regard désolé. A la prochaine !

Le client le remercia chaudement et admira sa nouvelle possession avec de grands yeux. Puis, avec dernier au revoir de la main, il sortit. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Terri ne put retenir un souffle de soulagement. Même s'il lui coûtait de lui cacher quelque chose, il n'avait pas osé dire au garçon, ou plutôt au jeune homme, que le livre qu'il avait reçu portait le sceau de la famille royale caché dans ses pages. Quand le marchand l'avait découvert et avait donc voulu le rendre au château, la cheffe des gardes lui avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné, de trouver quelqu'un pouvant le traduire. Car dans ce livre étaient retranscrites des langues aussi anciennes que le royaume lui-même, si ce n'était plus, et bien peu était les gens à pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'en lire les dernière pages, qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, étaient les plus récentes. Mais le commerçant avait foi en le jeune homme qu'il connaissait depuis que celui-ci était tout bébé. Même si les savants de la citadelle royale n'avaient pas réussi à le comprendre, lui y arriverait. Il n'en doutait pas, pas après qu'il...

Terri soupira, déterminé à ne plus se remémorer ce jour, puis il repris son rangement, bien décidé à finir avant la nuit qui n'allait pas tarder à tomber.

* * *

Une fois qu'il fut sorti de la boutique, le jeune homme se dirigea vers la maison de Sarhd, le chef du village. Au moment où il entra, celui-ci finissait de peindre la banderole de bienvenue pour la fête du village qui avait lieu trois jours plus tard. Le crâne chauve, les paupières tombantes, un peu d'embonpoint, une petite moustache noire et vêtu d'une chemise grise sans manche et d'un short vert en toile, tout deux fait pour le travail de la terre, tel était sa description parfaite. Il se retourna vers le jeune villageois, et, devinant la raison de sa présence, il lui dit :

– Ria est partie décorer la maison de Quarel. Mais dépêches-toi, elle risque de ne pas t'attendre pour finir !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, le jeune Hylien repartit. Il se dirigea vers le sud du village, vers la maison de Quarel, qui était un vieux monsieur tout gentil qui avait pris sa retraite après avoir passé sa vie dans l'armée Hyrulienne, qui regroupait donc des personnes de tout peuple. Il arriva juste au moment où Ria finissait d'accrocher des fleurs sur le devant de la petite chaumière de bois. La jeune femme, âgée de seize années, bientôt dix-sept, était brune, grande, et avait les yeux verts comme l'herbe, ainsi qu'un je-ne-sais-quoi que tous les garçons ou presque aimaient. De la même manière que son père - qui, vous l'aurez compris, n'est autre que Sarhd -, elle était habillée d'une chemise ample, bleue pâle, et d'un pantalon ocre qui descendait jusqu'à ses mollets. Des sandales de cuir fermées complétait sa tenue, qui était un standard du village. Elle le vit s'approcher et se tourna vers lui, malgré le fait qu'elle soit en équilibre instable sur une échelle de bois branlante, heureusement maintenue par le vieux soldat qui habitait le logement.

– Tu es en retard ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à mettre les lanternes et ce sera bon. jugea-t-elle en se retournant vers le dur labeur qu'elle avait effectué pour pendre des bouquets de fleurs sur le toit incliné et l'auvent de la bâtisse entièrement en bois. Viens plutôt nous aider au lieu de rester planté là comme le nigaud que tu es !

Après avoir passé les lanternes de papier issues de feuilles compressées et colorées à son amie, et fini de tout décorer, le jeune villageois montra à son amie d'enfance le livre que Terri lui avait offert. La jeune fille s'émerveilla devant les décorations dorées de l'ouvrage, dont la couverture bleue roi attirait et fascinait le regard. Quand elle l'ouvrit, elle fit la même remarque que le marchand : tout était incompréhensible. Elle s'étonna aussi du manque de titre sur et dans l'ouvrage, mais peut-être était-il dissimulé. La magie était largement pratiquée en Hyrule, bien que ses utilisateurs se fassent discrets ; et il n'était pas impossible que l'auteur est voulu cacher quelque chose de plus que le nom de son livre.

Le ciel se colorant de pourpre, les deux Kicoricois décidèrent de rentrer chez eux, après une promesse d'aide à l'auberge du village et un au revoir. De retour chez lui, le villageois prit un souper léger, puis monta dans sa chambre, s'affala dans son lit et feuilleta un peu le livre. Mais il décida de reporter au lendemain sa lecture et sa traduction, reposa le livre sur sa petite commode de bois puis se coucha. Le jeune homme s'endormit comme une masse et plongea dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le jeune Hylien fut soudain réveillé par une lumière aveuglante et émergea à grand peine d'un sommeil sans rêve. À moitié endormi, il posa la main gauche sur la commode... Et du même coup sur le livre, qui était la source de la lumière. Celle-ci redoubla d'intensité et une marque étrange, trois triangles qui en formaient un plus grand, apparut sur sa main sans qu'il le voie. Le jeune villageois se leva, bien réveillé maintenant, et s'assit à sa table. Il posa le livre dessus. À peine cela fait, il s'ouvrit tout seul, et les pages défilèrent à toute allure. Les feuilles ralentirent et s'arrêtèrent à la fin, où il ne restait que des pages blanches. Soudain, de l'encre de la couleur de l'or sembla tomber en tâche sur le papier encore vierge un instant plus tôt, révélant un texte jusque-là invisible. Et les mots que le jeune homme lut le stupéfia :

 ** _Toi qui lis ces mots, il est temps que la Mémoire te revienne. Que la magie des Déesses et des Sages te guide sur la voie du Courage ; que ta lumière se répande de nouveau sur Hyrule !_**

 ** _Va, Héros élu des Déesses._**

Et au moment où le jeune Hylien toucha une nouvelle fois le manuscrit pour le refermer, il fut ailleurs, bien loin de chez lui, mais surtout bien loin de son corps. Juste avant de sombrer, il eut le temps de voir Ria entrer dans la pièce et de l'entendre dire :

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Tout va bien, Link ?

* * *

 **Voici pour le premier chapitre ! J'ai ajouté quelques cinq cents caractères de description, mais je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant pour vous restituer l'histoire qui se trouve dans ma tête. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et que la suite vous plaira tout autant.**


	3. Prélude -2 Première Rencontre

**Mouahahaha ! Je suis décidément trop généreuse ! Je vous ajoute le chapitre 2 pour aujourd'hui, comme ça vous pourrez avoir un peu plus à lire. Et dans ce chapitre, on découvre un endroit où notre cher Héros va venir souvent... Il y a également un personnage qui nous vient directement de Skyward Sword, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus. Ce chapitre à beau être court, il n'en est pas moins important.**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Lorsque Link ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut qu'il faisait jour. C'était d'ailleurs un rayon de soleil qui l'avait réveillé. Étrange... Il faisait nuit chez lui. Puis, au fur et à mesure qu'il reprenait conscience, il remarqua les sons et les choses qui l'entouraient : les pépiements et les sifflements des oiseaux, les arbres qui filtraient la lumière, la douce brise qui lui rafraîchissait les joues, et enfin le tapis d'herbe sur lequel il était allongé. Mais quand il voulut se relever, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus aucune force. Il dut donc attendre que celles-ci ainsi que sa mobilité lui reviennent complètement pour pouvoir enfin découvrir les alentours.

Alors que quelques minutes plus tôt, si ce n'était quelques heures, il était chez lui, dans une maisonnette taillée dans un tronc de bois aux proportions gigantesques, il se trouvait désormais au centre d'une clairière circulaire dans une profonde forêt, ce qui confirmait ses premières impressions. Les volatiles qu'il avait entendus se promenaient dans l'herbe d'émeraude, ajoutant milles et une couleurs vives au tableau, et s'envolaient entre les branches des massifs êtres sylvestres. Mais le plus étonnant était à sa gauche : des statues de pierre grise clair, y étaient toutes alignées et formaient un long couloir qui partait de la clairière où il se trouvait. Elles représentaient presque toutes un jeune homme, parfois un enfant, tous habillés de la même tenue. Mais à chaque fois quelque chose différait. L'un d'eux pointait son épée vers le ciel, un autre se transformait en peinture murale, un des enfants avait un masque entre les mains... Là encore, des oiseaux bariolés changeait le monochrome en pastels.

Et derrière ce corridor, le passage s'élargissait une deuxième fois, formant une autre clairière qui ressemblait à celle où se trouvait Link. Mais dans celle-ci, une épée reposait, enfoncée dans un piédestal fait de la même pierre que les sculptures. Mu par son instinct, le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers cette dernière sans observer plus en détail les statues. Quand il s'approcha d'elle, l'épée se mit à briller et un esprit, où dû moins la représentation qu'il s'en faisait, apparut avec quelques étincelles. Il ne possédait pas de mains, ses bras, si c'en étaient, étaient en réalité des tissus gondolés sur les bords, l'un bleu, l'autre violet, et qui reposaient sur ses flans. Sa tête était d'une couleur bleue. Son visage ne possédait pas d'expressions, faute de traits prononcés. Seuls se dessinaient ses yeux en forme de feuilles sans paupières, un léger nez dont le haut rejoignait les arcades sourcilières et une bouche qui ne s'ouvrait pas. Son corps était fin, d'une couleur violette, et parcouru de traits dorés verticaux partant de ses épaules et se terminant au niveau de ses hanches ainsi que de l'ourlet qui finissait son buste comme une jupe crayon très courte et très épaisse. Ses jambes semblaient aussi être fais en tissu bleus marine, mais avec un motif en croisions bleu clair, comme sur la garde de l'épée - où la garde était violette et les croisillons verts. Le tissu recouvrait aussi ses pieds, tel des bottes sans début ni fin. Sur son torse, un saphir de taille conséquente était encastré dans un cadre doré. Ses formes laissait à penser qu'il pourrait être un esprit féminin.

Surpris par l'apparition, le jeune villageois recula, méfiant. Mais ses craintes s'apaisèrent quand l'esprit se mit à parler d'une voix étrange, dénudée d'émotions, mais calme et féminine ; rassurante en somme. De plus, elle s'exprimait dans une langue chantante, que Link comprit sans trop savoir comment.

 _– Maître, il est temps pour vous de retrouver vos souvenirs et que vous redeveniez le Héros. Cherchez dans la Forêt de Firone, trouvez le chemin qui passe par les Bois Perdus. Venez récupérer ce qui vous revient de droit, Maître. Il est temps que la lumière revienne sur les terres d'Hylia._

Et, sur ces paroles mystérieuses, une lumière plus vive encore que celle qui avait réveillé le jeune Hylien chez lui fut émise par l'épée, derrière l'esprit. Link eu l'impression de chuter et sombra une nouvelle fois dans les ténèbres.

* * *

 **Pour ceux à qui ce personnage ne dit rien, cherchez "Fay" dans votre moteur de recherche, ou "Fi" (son nom dans la VA). J'espère que j'ai fait une bonne description, sinon... Et bien, tant pis. A dans un mois pour le chapitre 3 !**


	4. Prélude -3 Réveil

**Je suis désolée pour le retard de la suite ! J'étais dans un endroit sans une once de wifi ces derniers jours - merci les jours fériés -, et je n'ai pas pu mettre à jour mon travail. Pour me faire pardonner, je vous en offre plusieurs ! Bon, c'est aussi pour rattraper la parution du premier site où j'ai fait paraître LoH, mais c'est un tout petit détail.  
**

 **Je sais que je me répète, mais bonne lecture à ceux qui ose s'aventurer sur cette page.**

* * *

Ria tournait comme un lion en cage. Elle en avait assez de patienter. Depuis qu'elle avait vu le livre que Terri avait offert à Link, elle avait senti qu'il avait quelque chose de spécial. Elle comptait en parler à son ami le lendemain, mais le « livre » l'avait devancé : à cause de lui, Link semblait dormir, allongé dans son lit. Cependant, les apparences étaient trompeuses : malgré tous leurs efforts, aucun des villageois n'avait réussi à le réveiller. Lorsqu'on avait voulut séparer le livre et le jeune homme, même Koï, le maitre d'armes, qui possédait la force physique la plus grande du village, n'avait réussi à ne serait-ce que faire lâcher un seul des doigts du jeune Hylien de sa prise. La magie était à l'œuvre, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que Terri s'était décidé à leur raconter comment il était véritablement entré en possession de l'ouvrage. L'intuition de la jeune femme était donc bel et bien fondée. Mais pourquoi avait-il réagi ainsi au contact de son ami ? Mystère. Ria s'était donc proposée pour veiller sur Link. Depuis maintenant plus d'une journée, une nuit et une moitié de chaque en plus - elle avait laissé son père et le maitre d'armes la remplacer quelques heures pour qu'elle puisse dormir et manger -, elle attendait qu'il se réveille, et leur vie à tous pourrait alors reprendre son cours comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Pendant ce temps, le village était toujours en effervescence, et les préparatifs pour la fête avançaient à grands pas. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à décorer la grande-place et ils en auraient terminé les décorations. Heureusement, car la fête commençait le lendemain. Après, place à la cuisine pour les festins, qui s'annonçaient bien garnis et riches : les récoltes de cette année avaient été excellentes.

La jeune Hylienne poussa un long soupir et s'arrêta un instant pour observer son ami endormi. Les villageois n'avaient pas pris la peine de le couvrir de couvertures, il faisait suffisamment chaud comme cela en ce mois d'été. Le jeune Hylien possédait un visage fin et parfaitement dessiné, encadré par deux oreilles pointues cachées par des mèches de cheveux blonds comme le miel qui lui retombait sur le front, aux traits pas encore tout à fait adulte, mais plus vraiment enfantin, ce qui lui donnait un charme particulier auquel bien peu de filles de Kicorico comme de voyageuses de passage restaient insensibles. Quand il était éveillé, on pouvait voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus turquoise, semblable à des pierres précieuses tant ils étaient clairs, profonds et lumineux. Son corps bronzé était musclé, travaillé par plusieurs années de labeur épuisant. Il était vêtu de sa tunique sans manche et de son ample pantalon de berger, fonction qu'il occupait en temps normal. Il ne travaillait cependant pas uniquement à l'étable et dans les champs de potiron, comme la majorité des habitants de Kicorico, bien qu'il soit exceptionnellement doué pour comprendre les bêtes. En effet, depuis un peu moins de six mois, il assistait le forgeron du village dans son épuisante tâche. Le forgeron, qui n'était autre que Koï, était également le maître d'arme du village, vous l'aurez remarqué. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que tous les jeunes hommes voulaient travailler à la forge. Ria les soupçonnait de vouloir se servir de ces deux corps de métier pour se rendre à la capitale, source de rêves et d'ambition pour tous les jeunes, garçons comme filles. La jeune femme ne pensait cependant pas que c'était cela qui avait motivé son ami pour accepter. Ce qui était certain, en revanche, c'était que Link était un très bon forgeron en devenir. En avait-il été un dans une de ses vies antérieures ? Toujours était-il que Koï avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile, et de lui apprendre les bases du combat à l'épée en plus de son apprentissage à la métallurgie. Son enseignement avait commencé deux semaines plus tôt. Il avait vu, quelques années plus tôt, une chose chez lui qui l'avait poussé à cela. Et le maître d'armes avait conclu de ces quelques séances que Link possédait un talent caché, comme il l'avait prévu, qu'il lui faudrait à tout pris réveiller, son âme de guerrier s'emballant à la simple pensée de ce que le monde de l'escrime pourrait y gagner. Sans grand succès jusque-là, cependant. Il ne l'avait avoué qu'au chef du village, avec qui il avait tissé une amitié profonde depuis bien des années, et à la famille de ce dernier. Ria avait été mise dans la confidence à condition qu'elle ne révèle pas ce qu'elle avait entendu au principal concerné.

Elle secoua la tête. Pourquoi pensait-elle à cela ? La jeune femme reporta son regard sur son ami. Il semblait si paisible, couché ainsi... Avec une pointe de tristesse, elle se demanda à quoi il devait rêver pour qu'il ait cette expression. Aussitôt, Ria sentit une fatigue inhabituelle la submerger et eu à peine le temps de s'asseoir sur la chaise de la pièce avant de s'endormir.

Juste à côté d'elle, Link commençait à bouger. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un bref tressaillement de la main, puis sa tête qui dodelina et, enfin, ses yeux qui s'ouvrirent. Le jeune villageois se redressa lentement et observa sa chambre, se sentant enfin chez lui, comme s'il était parti pendant très longtemps. Encore un peu embrumé, il se passa la main droite sur le visage pour se réveiller, et, sentant un poids inhabituel dans sa main gauche, s'aperçut qu'il tenait toujours le livre qui lui avait été offert. Curieux, il l'ouvrit. Et il fit un constat étonnant : il pouvait maintenant en lire les premières pages ! Mais avant de découvrir enfin la mystérieuse histoire que contenait l'ouvrage, il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il c'était passé pendant son « absence » et combien de temps elle avait duré. Il se traîna donc hors de son lit, surpris qu'un acte si anodin lui demande tant d'efforts. Une fois debout, il remarqua enfin Ria, profondément endormie sur sa chaise, devant son bureau. Pour qu'elle soit aussi fatiguée, il fallait qu'elle n'ait pas dormi depuis un bout de temps ! Se doutant que c'était de sa faute, le jeune Hylien se sentit coupable et prit une couverture dans son armoire pour en couvrir son amie d'enfance. Il alla ensuite s'accouder à sa fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil dehors. Il fut surpris de voir que les préparatifs de la fête étaient finis, ou presque. Il avait donc dû dormir pendant un ou deux jours... Link laissa ses pensées vagabonder, encore étourdi par ce qu'il avait vécu. À moins que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve, mais il en doutait fortement... Mais, comme les songes au lever du lit, les images de son étrange rencontre commençaient déjà à s'estomper dans sa mémoire.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la petite pièce s'ouvrit tout doucement, mais pas suffisamment cependant pour ne faire aucun bruit. Sarhd entra le plus discrètement qu'il put et s'arrêta net en voyant Link debout, alors qu'il n'y avait pas une dizaine de minutes il était encore inconscient. Celui-ci se retourna et montra au chef du village sa fille endormie sur la chaise. Comprenant le message, Sarhd ressorti et attendit que le jeune Hylien en fasse de même. Ce dernier le rejoignit avec le livre à la couverture bleue roi. Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses placards pour dénicher une volumineuse assiette de ragoût, puis tout deux s'assirent devant la petite table de la salle à manger. Le chef du village attendit que l'ami de sa fille ait englouti sa nourriture à une vitesse tout simplement hallucinante pour commencer à parler.

– Ça va, Link ? Tu nous à fait une belle frayeur, tu sais ?

– Désolé... Je suis encore un peu fatigué, mais ça va. Je suis resté combien de temps...?

– Une nuit et un jour entiers, plus la moitié d'un autre.

– Et vous avez déjà fini les préparatifs !

– Oui, tout le monde s'est dépassé ! Il ne nous reste plus qu'à préparer le banquet et finir la décoration de la place. Mais revenons-en à nos cocottes. Terri nous a dit que tu ne savais pas d'où il venait. Dit le chef du village en montrant le livre, posé sur la table.

-Non, mais j'ai ma petite idée. Lança Link en récurant du doigt les restes de sauce de son plat. Avant que tu ne me racontes tout, est-ce que tu peux lire le passage que je vais te montrer ?

Il apporta sa vaisselle sur le plan de travail qui lui servait de bureau, de cuisine et d'entrepôt avant de se rassoir. Il ouvrit ensuite l'ouvrage aux premières pages, qu'il savait désormais être le prologue. Sarhd fronça les sourcils.

– Non... Il est écrit dans une langue que je ne connais pas.

– Merci.

– Bon... En ce qui concerne ce bouquin, Terri t'a raconté qu'il l'avait trouvé dans la plaine, ce qui est exact, mais il ne t'a pas dit qu'il porte le sceau de la famille royale caché dans ses pages.

– La famille royale, rien que ça ! S'exclama le villageois.

– Nous aussi, on a été surpris. Confia le chef. Mais attends d'avoir entendu la suite. Lorsque Terri a voulu le rendre au château, on lui a demandé de chercher un traducteur assez compétant pour le comprendre. Il a tout de suite pensé à toi, on se demande pourquoi... finit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

– Ha ha...

– Enfin bref, il est donc venu au village comme toutes les semaines et il a décidé de te l'offrir. Il pensait tout te dire une fois que tu l'aurais traduit, mais tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Élucida Sarhd en refermant l'objet en question.

– Je ne sais plus trop. Soupira Link. Tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est que j'ai été réveillé par une lumière très forte, et après, c'est trop flou pour que je comprenne quoi que ce soit.

– Je vois. La lumière nous a tous réveillé, mais quand Ria a vu que ça venait de chez toi, elle s'est précipitée. Et elle a bien fait. Elle a rameuté tout le village en voyant que tu ne te réveillais pas. La lumière s'est éteinte quand tu as perdu connaissance.

Link poussa un long soupir et se prit la tête entre les mains. Sarhd sentit qu'il avait besoin de rester seul pour réfléchir à toutes ces nouvelles informations et se leva.

– Je vais avertir les autres que tu es réveillé. Et pour le passage que tu m'as demandé de traduire, tu arrives à le lire ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas. Le chef du village haussa les épaules et ouvrit l'unique porte extérieure de la petite demeure. Il sortit, se retourna et commença à refermer quand son protégé prononça quatre mots. Quatre mots qui pouvaient tout dire.

– Oui, j'y arrive.

La bouche du Kicoricois s'arrondit. Au même moment, un rayon de soleil entra par la porte et illumina brièvement la pièce. La lumière atteint Link... et révéla une partie du sceau de la famille royale, luisant très légèrement, sur le dos sa main gauche.

Pendant un instant, le chef du village, qui jusqu'à présent pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un incident mineur mais néanmoins notable, se mit à douter. Et si quelque chose de bien plus grave se préparait ?

Sarhd secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela. Il partit en direction de la place centrale pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux autres villageois.


	5. Prélude -4 Préparatifs

**Le chapitre 4 est aussi un peu court, mais il faut bien donner quelques explications et lier l'histoire, non ?**

* * *

La fête du village Kicorico était renommée dans tout Hyrule, notamment parce qu'elle durait quatre jours entiers, mais surtout parce qu'une légende racontait que quiconque avait la chance de tomber sur la célèbre écaille de la grande cocotte sacrée, le protecteur du village, pendant la dégustation de la tourte au potiron - une spécialité locale - voyait un de ses vœux réalisé. Bien sur, personne, hormis la cheffe cuisinière, ne savait dans quelle tourte elle se trouvait, pas même le chef du village et encore moins les habitants.

La préparation de la tourte était aussi un secret bien gardé, fruit d'un savoir ancestral. Elle nécessitait beaucoup d'ingrédients et de temps, et les habitants devaient s'y prendre deux journées à l'avance pour la cuire, et lui donner son goût si particulier. Le résultat en valait cependant la peine : même la famille royale était prête à faire le déplacement pour pouvoir en manger, autant dire que sa réputation n'était plus à faire elle non plus.

Mais cette année était une année spéciale : le tricentenaire de l'instauration de la paix en Hyrule ; et la fête nécessitait bien plus de préparations que les fois précédentes. Les voyageurs venaient des quatre coins de royaume et même de plus loin encore. La veille du début de la fête, l'unique auberge était déjà complète et les nouveaux arrivants furent alors obligés de camper à l'entée du village. De plus, une rumeur courait que le roi Duncan Nohansen Bosphoramus Hyrule et sa fille, la princesse Zelda, seraient les invités d'honneur des festivités. Cela ajoutait encore à la popularité de celles-ci. Mais tout n'était pas encore prêt, et l'échéance approchait à grands pas...

* * *

Une fois sorti, Sarhd se dirigea vers les grands fourneaux à ciel ouvert installés autour de la grande-place du village - qui avait été entièrement nettoyée pour l'occasion - pour la cuisson de la spécialité du village. Il repéra tout de suite celle qu'il cherchait et se dirigea vers elle : cheveux bruns coupés courts, grande taille et attitude fière, la quarantenaire se démarquait également par ses vêtements à dominante blanche. Arrivé près de sa femme, Ume, il lui chuchota l'heureuse information au creux de l'oreille. Le visage et les yeux verts clairs de celle-ci s'éclaira. Le couple considérait Link comme leur fils et son « sommeil » avait affecté la matriarche presque autant que sa fille. Elle prit une inspiration et annonça de sa voix claire et puissante :

– Bonne nouvelle ! Link est réveillé, vous n'avez plus de soucis à vous faire pour lui. Alors si on veut finir dans les temps, mettez toute votre énergie dans les fournées qui viennent !

Sa déclaration fut accueillie par des cris et des soupirs, de joie ou de soulagement pour certains, de fatigue et de dépit pour les autres.

Elle reprit la discussion, à voix basse cette fois, avec son mari.

– Comment va-t-il ?

– Il est encore un peu faible, mais il va bien.

– Et de quoi se souvient-il ?

– Uniquement de la lumière qui l'a réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit.

– J'espère qu'il ne gardera aucune séquelle...

– Et surtout que ça ne se reproduira pas.

– Il s'est passé autre chose ? Demanda Ume en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu as le don de lire en moi, chérie. Oui, il y a quelque chose qui s'est produit.

Craignant que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'entende, Sarhd emmena sa femme à l'écart des fourneaux, derrière une bâche de toile tendue.

– Quand je suis allé prendre des nouvelles de lui, Link était accoudé à sa fenêtre et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. À mon avis, il se souvient d'autre chose, qui se serait peut-être passé pendant son "sommeil", mais il ne veut pas nous en parler.

– Ça doit être grave...

– Ce n'est pas tout.

Sarhd baissa encore d'un ton.

– Ria s'était endormie donc nous sommes allés dans la salle à manger pour discuter. Il m'a demandé si j'arrivais à lire le début du livre, et je lui ai répondu que non, bien sûr. Juste avant de partir, je lui ai à mon tour demandé si lui le comprenait. Et c'est le cas.

– Il peut comprendre ce qui est écrit dedans ? S'étouffa la brune. Mais Terri nous a affirmé que personne n'y était arrivé !

Sarhd resta un instant silencieux, puis repris d'une voix lente, comme si le sens de ce qu'il disait lui échappait.

– Quand je me suis tourné vers lui pour lui demander comment, j'ai vu quelque chose sur le dos sa main. Je n'en suis pas certain, mais je crois que c'était le sceau de la famille royale.

Ume en resta muette de surprise, ce qui n'arrivait pas souvent. Elle se reprit vite et pris rapidement sa décision.

– Taisons cela aux autres pour l'instant. Si jamais tout le monde apprenait que Link a un lien direct ou même indirect avec la lignée d'Hylia, on ne pourra pas le protéger de... tu sais quoi. Gardons cela entre nous, nous déciderons de ce qu'il faut faire après la fête.

Son mari hocha la tête, entièrement d'accord avec sa femme.

– Faisons comme si de rien n'était, la fête nous cause déjà pas mal de problèmes, inutile d'en rajouter. Ajouta-il comme pour se convaincre.

Et tout deux revinrent vers la place, bien décidés à faire en sorte que la fête annuelle de leur village soit réussie.


	6. Prélude -5 Dernière ligne droite avant-

**Dernière mise à jour aujourd'hui, dans la prochaine, la fête commence !**

* * *

Après que Sarhd fut parti, Link resta un long moment immobile. Puis, il se décida à réveiller Ria qui dormait toujours dans sa chambre, à l'étage, et se leva. L'espace d'un instant, il sentit une présence désagréable, presque menaçante, qui le fit frissonner malgré la température estivale. Mais elle disparut presque aussitôt et il l'oublia bien vite. Il grimpa par l'échelle, et ouvrit la porte de bois de sa chambre.

Là, son amie dormait toujours du sommeil du juste. Le jeune Hylien hésita un peu à lui faire quitter le domaine des rêves mais se résigna. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule et la jeune femme ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle sauta sur ces pieds et agrippa avec force les épaules de son ami, pour vérifier s'il était bien réveillé et debout en face d'elle.

– Link ? Tu es... Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure, craignant qu'un éclat de voix brise l'illusion dan laquelle elle se croyait trouver.

– Moi, oui, mais toi, non ! Se moqua son ami. Tu devrais dormir plus, c'est mauvais pour la santé de rester debout pendant longtemps sans se reposer.

– Grrr... Je me suis beaucoup inquiétée pour toi, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est te moquer de moi ! Tu es méchant !

Ria se laissa retomber sur la chaise avec un grand bruit et se mit à bouder avec beaucoup d'application.

– Toi alors... Tu ne changeras jamais ! Grogna Link en réponse en s'assaillant à son tour, mais sur son lit. Dire que je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir que je te réveille plutôt que tu restes toute la journée à roupiller... Ça m'apprendra à aider les autres !

Et il se mit également à bouder. Mais les regards des deux amis se croisèrent, et ils partirent d'un long éclat de rire qui résonna avec force dans toute la bâtisse. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque, à bout de souffle, ils durent se reposer, les poumons en feu. L'Hylienne pris alors la parole :

– Tu m'as vraiment fais peur, tu sais. Entre le livre écrit dans des langues bizarres, la lumière qui sortait d'on ne sait où et que personne n'ait pas réussit à te réveiller... j'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait te perdre.

– C'est trop gentil... La taquina l'adolescent puis, avec plus de sérieux : Mais tout va bien maintenant. Tout ce à quoi on doit penser, c'est la fête du village ! Donc arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien, p'tite tête.

– Hum...

Ria se tourna vers la fenêtre pour que son ami ne voit pas la couleur changeante de ses joues.

– Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais notre premier festin ne va pas se cuisiner tout seul ! Déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Maintenant que tu ne dors plus comme une souche, tu vas pouvoir aider. Donc dépêche-toi de sortir, espèce de tire-au-flanc !

Et en un éclair, la jeune fille s'était relevée et se précipitait dehors sans attendre la réponse.

– Ria ! Attends !

Link soupira. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles... Mais son amie avait raison. Pendant son sommeil, tout le monde avait travaillé très dur pour terminer les préparatifs dans les temps. Lui aussi devait participer.

Il se leva donc et abandonna le confort de son matelas moelleux. Mais il fut pris par un vertige soudain et dut se raccrocher à sa chaise. Il n'était peut-être pas si reposé que cela finalement... Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour dissiper sa fatigue subite, descendit et sortit rapidement dans la chaleur de l'après-midi. Dans la petite salle à manger, sur la table, le sceau royal brillait d'une douce lueur dorée sur la couverture du livre qui avait causé cet incident.

Et cela ne faisait que commencer...

* * *

Ria ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Depuis que le livre avait "endormi" son ami, elle prenait conscience de son importance pour elle, plus encore que quand il avait dû... Non, ce n'était pas le moment. _Sors-toi ça de ta tête._ Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait lui sourire, ce sourire qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir, elle sentait son cœur battre plus vite, et ses joues la brûler ? Argh ! Par Hylia, Link était comme son frère - techniquement, Ume et Sarhd l'ayant adopté, c'était le cas -, pas autre chose ! Franchement agacée, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers les fourneaux. Mais avant de les atteindre, elle remarqua ses parents discuter à voix basse derrière une bâche de toile grossière et s'approcha d'eux discrètement. Presque sans surprise, ils parlaient de Link. La jeune fille s'apprêta à repartir mais ses parents baissèrent encore d'un ton alors qu'ils parlaient déjà très bas. Se demandant ce qui pourrait être aussi important pour qu'ils prennent autant de précautions, elle se rapprocha plus et redoubla d'attention, mais ne put saisir leurs premières paroles. Ce qu'elle put saisir au vol la cloua sur place. Link, avoir un lien avec la famille royale ? Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer certaines choses, mais la probabilité pour que cela soit vrai était infime. Qui irait mettre le Sang de Déesse en danger dans la campagne la plus rase, sans rien d'autre pour le protéger qu'un vieux maitre d'armes et un ancien soldat à la retraite, et des villageois qui ne savaient manier que la faux ? Elle resta sans bouger pendant un bon moment, sa tête pleine d'interrogations tournant à plein régime pour trouver un sens à ce qu'il se passait. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne put arriver à une conclusion décente et se passa la main sur le visage pour se secouer l'esprit. Puis elle repartit elle aussi vers les fours imposants en gardant pour elle ce qu'elle avait entendu.

* * *

Link bailla discrètement. La cuisson des tourtes demandait une surveillance constante et la chaleur ambiante n'était pas pour aider à la concentration. Les autres Kicoricois avaient insisté pour que Link se repose encore un peu, mais l'adolescent avait répliqué qu'il allait parfaitement bien et que lui aussi devait participer aux préparations. Désormais, il ne leur restait plus qu'une quarantaine de tourtes à mettre au four. Mais il ne restait également que très peu de temps avant que la nuit ne tombe, et il ne faisait pas bon de rester dehors une fois les ténèbres tombées, même si le royaume était en paix.

Le bâillement du jeune villageois, bien que presque indétectable – il était devenu un vrai maître en la matière -, n'échappa pas à Ume qui s'approcha de lui.

– Link ? Je peux te parler un instant ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour les tourtes, Kirko s'en occupera.

Ce dernier était un jeune homme d'un an son aîné, brun, le visage piqueté de quelques taches de rousseur, très sympathique, toujours prêt à aider et dont il s'était lié d'amitié dans leurs jeunes années. Ils travaillaient ensemble dans l'étable du village, tout deux faisant des miracles avec les bêtes, surtout les chèvres et les chevaux. L'Hylien ouvrit la bouche pour protester. Il avait beau être serviable, surtout pour ses amis, les tourtes étaient une autre paire de manche que de soigner des quadrupèdes. Il y renonça cependant vite en voyant le regard que lui lança la matriarche. Avec un soupir, il se déporta pour pouvoir surveiller ses nouvelles protégées.

Link se leva avec un regard désolé pour le brun et suivi Ume à l'écart de la place et des villageois. Il savait déjà que celle qu'il considérait comme sa mère adoptive allait le cuisiner, comme elle en avait l'habitude de le faire avec lui et Ria quand elle sentait qu'ils avaient quelque chose sur le cœur. Et, comme à son habitude, Link lui livrerait une bataille acharnée, qui se soldait souvent par un silence complet de sa part pendant plusieurs jours. Un moyen d'autoprotection qu'il avait développé quelques années plutôt.

– Tu es sûr que ça va, Link ? Elle entrait directement dans le vif du sujet. _Pas_ comme à son habitude. Sarhd m'a dit que tu étais encore un peu faible. Tu ne devrais peut-être pas travailler autant.

– Oui, oui, tout va bien. Marmonna le jeune Hylien en regardant le sol. C'était juste une fatigue passagère. Et je peux travailler, il reste pas mal de choses à faire, en plus.

– Mon instinct me dit que tu as quelque chose qui te travaille. Dit doucement la matriarche en posant une une main douce sur son épaule gauche découverte. Si tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un, je suis là, et Sarhd aussi. De toute façon, on a bientôt fini la cuisine, tu peux rentrer. Ce serait dommage de ne pas être en forme pour la fête !

– Mais... protesta Link en relevant ses prunelles azurées dans celles, vertes, de son ainée.

– Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je tiens à ce que tu sois en forme. Gronda faussement l'Hylienne avec un sourire affectueux. Il serait dommage que nos visiteurs pensent que nous ne prenons pas soin des personnes sous notre responsabilité.

– Bon, d'accord... Se résigna finalement l'adolescent.

Sous le regard bienveillant mais légèrement inquiet de Ume, Link partit en traînant les pieds. Pourquoi tout le monde le traitait comme un gamin ? Oui, il y avait eu cet accident. Oui, il était encore faible. Mais de là à le renvoyer alors qu'il voulait travailler, ce qui était extrêmement rare d'ailleurs... Enfin, cela lui laisserait le temps pour lire. Arrivé chez lui, il ferma les yeux et pris le temps de savourer le calme agréable, reposant, qui était tombé en même temps que le crépuscule naissant. Puis, à pas de loup, comme pour respecter le silence, il s'empara d'une corbeille de fruit, prit le livre posé sur la table de la petite salle-à-manger/salon/cuisine et monta dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea confortablement dans son lit et, la faim lui tiraillant soudainement le ventre, avala tout rond une pomme bien mûre, une banane, deux tranches de melon enrobées de miel et quatre grosses poignées de baies sauvages récoltées tantôt, puis commença sa lecture. Ou voulut, mais ses yeux se fermèrent tout seuls dès l'instant où il s'allongea après avoir repris sa respiration suite à son orgie de fruits. Morphée l'accueillit de nouveau, mais aucun rêve ne vient le lui arracher.

* * *

 **Comme vous l'avez peut-être remarqué, j'ai aussi inclut des personnages de Skyward Sword. Petite précision : Link a été adopté par Ume et Sarhd, mais il est parti vivre dans une autre maison quand il a été suffisamment grand (vous savez, ce besoin d'espace quand on est ado ?) Ria et Link sont donc frère et sœur au niveau "légal", mais j'apporterais plus d'infos à ce niveau un peu plus tard.**

 **Rendez-vous le premier juin prochain.**


	7. Prélude -6 -que la fête commence !

**Dans ce chapitre, la fête annuelle du village commence. Le premier jour déjà, il se passe des choses inattendues... De nouveaux personnages entrent en scène. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement le premier, mais le second vous serra étranger. N'ayez guère d'inquiétude, c'est tout à fait normal, il est original à cette histoire. Retenez chacune de ses paroles, chacun de ses gestes, car tout est travaillé,** **mesuré,** **prévu. Ou, quand le moment serra venu, traversez le Temps et l'Espace pour vous le prouver... Mais, chaque chose en son temps ; et il est temps de faire la fête !  
**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

– Link ! Réveille-toi !

Ria fit la moue. Elle attendait devant la maison de son ami depuis suffisamment de temps à son goût et commençait _légèrement_ à s'impatienter. La cérémonie d'ouverture de la fête allait commencer et l'adolescent, qui habitait à l'extrême nord du village, était connu pour faire la grasse-matinée les jours où il ne le fallait pas. Farore savait que sauf cas absolument exceptionnels, il sommeillait jusqu'à des heures impossibles si une âme charitable ne venaient pas le tirer du lit. La jeune femme fit de nouveau la moue. Elle ouvrit la porte de la maison - qui n'était pas fermée à clé, évidemment. Qui verrouillerait la porte de chez-soi quand tout les bandits de la Plaine d'Hyrule n'attendaient que cela pour vous alléger de quelques modestes possessions ? - et fonça vers la chambre à l'étage. Comme elle s'en doutait, son ami d'enfance y dormait encore profondément. Comment faisait-il pour résister autant au pouvoir de l'éveil ? Elle ouvrit en grand les rideaux et la lumière entra à flot la pièce.

– Debout, espèce de fainéant ! s'exclama la brune. C'est incroyable, je suis obligée de venir te réveiller comme si tu étais encore un enfant ! Tu as dix-sept ans, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. À cet âge on est grand, et on arrive à se lever à l'heure ! Surtout que la cérémonie va bientôt commencer...

– Hum... Laisse-moi dormir... marmonna le blond se retournant pour ne plus être gêné dans sa longue "sieste".

– Certainement pas !

Ria tira d'un coup sec sur les draps qui recouvraient son ami pour le faire réagir. Link se redressa en réponse, encore à moitié endormi. Il portait encore ses vêtements habituels. _Comment fais-il pour oublier de se changer pour la nuit ?_ se demanda son amie en secouant la tête avec un regard désabusé. Link, cependant, ne semblait pas être le moins du monde gêné par ses vêtements et tentait de dormir les yeux ouverts, jusqu'à ce que les événements de la veille lui revinrent petit à petit en mémoire, ainsi que ce que Ria avait évoqué. Sa réaction fut immédiate. Il bondit hors de son lit à la vitesse d'un écureuil effrayé, dévala l'échelle, chipa un bout de pain sur la table et sorti en trombe. Tout cela en une poignée de secondes. Ria soupira. Comment pouvait-on être aussi dissipé ? Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne savait toujours pas, même au bout de toutes ces années, comment Link pouvait passer d'une immobilité endormie à une rapidité digne d'une autruche d'Ordinn. Et Din savait à quel point elles pouvaient être vives ! Elle descendit puis sortit à son tour, moins vite cependant, et se dirigea vers la grande place. Elle garda un rythme rapide, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus perdre inutilement son énergie. Surtout que la journée allait être longue, et qu'elle en aurait besoin.

Arrivé sur la place du village, bondée de monde et de toutes les cultures d'Hyrule, Link dut s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Koï l'interpella, amusé.

– Tu as réussi à te lever à l'heure, Link ? C'est surprenant ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour.

Les autres habitants de Kicorico éclatèrent de rire. Le jeune homme sourit.

– Oui... Vous pouvez... dire merci... à Ria !

– On y pensera !

À ce moment-là, Sarhd monta sur l'estrade qui avait été installée devant sa maison, la plus grande du village, et la seule bâtie en pierre. Ria arriva derrière la foule juste à temps pour voir son père commencer le discours de bienvenue de cette année.

– Bonjour et bienvenue à tous et à toutes ! Comme vous le savez, cette année est particulière. commença-t-il avec solennité. Il y a trois cents années exactement, le Héros et le Sang de la Déesse ont lutté au péril de leur vie contre l'Incarnation du Mal et ses armées ténébreuses, pour les vaincre au prix d'un lourd sacrifice. Mais grâce à cela, notre royaume a pu connaitre la paix pendant plusieurs siècles sans que rien ne la trouble. Il s'agit aussi, avec ces festivités qui rassemblent tous les peuples d'Hyrule, de leur rendre hommage, ainsi qu'à tout ceux qui sont tombés. Les jeux sont la meilleur manière de le faire, de leur montrer que nous profitons pleinement de leur cadeau. Il prononça la suite sur un ton plus joyeux. De plus, je sais qu'une rumeur affirme que Sa Majesté le roi de notre royaume viendra, et je tiens à dire... qu'elle est tout à fait justifiée ! Sa Majesté Duncan Bosphoramus Nohansen Hyrule et sa fille, Son Altesse Zelda Bosphoramus Nohansen Hyrule, sont les invités d'honneur des réjouissances de cette année !

Cette nouvelle fut accueillie par un concert de cris de joie et de vivats, en désaccord avec l'introduction qui, dès les premiers mots, avaient été accueillis dans un silence respectueux. Le chef du village attendit plusieurs minutes que le calme soit revenu pour pouvoir continuer.

– Des activités vous serons proposées par les villageois pendant toute la journée. Ce soir, rendez-vous ici pour le premier banquet de la fête.

D'autres cris se firent entendre.

– Nous aurons aussi droit a l'intervention d'une conteuse juste après. continua le chef. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire ce dont elle parlera donc ce sera la surprise pour tout le monde !

Des rires retentirent parmi les visiteurs. Link haussa les sourcils. Une conteuse ? Il n'avait jamais été question de cela dans le programme. En attendant, Sarhd finit son discours par la déclaration traditionnelle :

– Je déclare officiellement ouverte la trois cents quatrième fête du village Kicorico ! Amusez-vous bien !

La foule se dispersa. Sarhd descendit de l'estrade et plusieurs villageois s'approchèrent de lui. Koï pris la parole à voix basse.

– Sarhd, c'est quoi cette histoire de conteuse ? Tu ne nous as pas prévenus !

– En fait, elle vient juste de m'en parler. J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne chose qu'il y est une autre animation après le dîner. expliqua le chauve, un peu embarrassé de ce changent soudain qu'il n'avait pas prévenu. Et puis, il faut bien avouer que son idée est attirante. On sera tous rassemblés et un petit conte ne fera rien de mal à personne !

– Mouais... Marmonna Ria. Et qui est-elle au juste ?

– Euh... L'hésitation était plus que perceptible dans la voix du Kicoricois. Disons que vous serez surpris en la voyant. Elle ne correspond pas du tout à l'idée qu'on se fait d'un conteur. Mais elle connaît son affaire, je me porte garant d'elle !

Malgré le scepticisme de certains, Koï haussa les épaules et prit la décision finale.

– De toute façon, tu l'as annoncé devant tout le monde et on ne peut pas changer le programme maintenant, donc advienne que pourra. Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on a une fête à faire fonctionner !

– Bien dit ! Que celui qui attire le plus de personnes gagne ! Ajouta Kirko avec un sourire de défi sur le visage.

– OUAIIS ! répondirent tout les villageois dans un ensemble presque trop bien orchestré pour ne pas avoir été travaillé. A Kicorico, on avait l'esprit de la fête, qu'on se le dise ! renchérit Ume en faisant un clin d'œil à sa fille et son mari.

Sur ces mots d'encouragement, les villageois se dirigèrent vers les stands, devant lesquels le monde s'agglutinait déjà en piaffant d'impatience.

* * *

Link et Ria s'occupaient du stand de chamboule-tout. Il était surtout visité par les enfants, mais les grands aussi s'amusaient à tout faire tomber. Lorsque quelqu'un gagnait, ce qui n'était pas encore arrivé, on lui donnait un indice pour la chasse au trésor qui aurait lieu le dernier jour. Il était dix heures, la fête avait commencée une heure plus tôt et les participants étaient en plein "repérage" : ils regardaient les stands, les jaugeaient et choisissaient ceux qu'ils voudraient faire en premiers, ceux à refaire, etc.

Les stands étaient divisés en fonction du type d'activité proposé et de l'âge nécessaire pour participer. Ainsi, les différentes zones étaient composées de la manière suivante, chacun disposés à un endroit spécifique du village : les stands de jeux autour de la place, les stands culinaires près et dans les maisons des villageois, les stands d'armes à la périphérie du village, et les stands créatifs dans les endroits spécifiques, comme la forge ou la menuiserie. Le chamboule-tout appartenait au premier type. Le premier jour, c'était l'unique catégorie où on pouvait récupérer des indices. Pour l'instant, c'était surtout les stands d'armes, réservés aux adultes, qui attiraient du monde. On pouvait y prendre un cours de tir à l'arc - un stand de tir était proposé pour ceux qui se débrouillaient bien -, et les enfants pouvaient y participer mais devait tirer au lance-pierre, l'arc étant un peu trop compliqué et surtout dangereux pour eux. On pouvait aussi apprendre les bases de l'épée ou encore s'essayer au combat à mains nues.

Bien entendu, des aménagements avaient été prévus pour que tous les peuples, quels qu'ils soient, puissent profiter de la fête : sur le stand de tir, des cibles spéciales et habilement dissimulées autour du village avaient été installées pour les Piafs désirant se mesurer à l'épreuve. Le combat à mains nues avait été remplacée par un tournoi de sumo, pour que les Gorons ne gagnent pas aussi facilement leurs combats qu'ils le pourraient. Ce qui n'empêchait pas les représentants des autres peuples d'y participer. Idem pour les parties de bras de fer, et les Gerudos pouvaient user de leurs propres armes, aux particularités gênantes pour les habitants de la Plaine, pour rivaliser avec le maître d'armes sur le terrain d'escrime. Ces exemples n'en étaient que quelques-uns, car tout avait été conçu pour que les visiteurs – comme les villageois, qui pouvaient aussi participer – s'amusent et profitent de la fête.

Même si cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'il était assis derrière la table de son stand, Link s'ennuyait à mort. Ria écrivait un compte rendu du déroulement de la fête, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était très rempli pour le moment ; seul une bande d'enfants Hyliens accompagné d'un petit Goron et d'une jeune Piaf, ainsi qu'un couple de Zoras, s'étaient essayé au chamboule-tout, pour repartir bredouilles. Ils pouvaient voir les petits tenter leur chance au stand de Kirko en face d'eux, qui était un jeu de mémoire avec des images. Le jeune Hylien, que l'ennui commençait à endormir, se leva pour aller chercher le livre qui avait monopolisé son peu d'attention la veille. Il allait d'un pas rapide, mais sa maison était de l'autre côté du village et cela faisait tout de même une petite trotte pour y parvenir. Il récupéra en vitesse le paquet dans sa chambre, ressortit et regagna son poste en triple vitesse. Personne n'avait participé pendant son absence, mais les enfants semblaient vouloir se rapprocher d'eux. Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun gamin autour d'eux ne voulait jouer, il se commença à feuilleter les pages. La veille, il était trop fatigué pour lire et y avait renoncé au profit d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Ria le remarqua et demanda :

– Tiens, tu arrives à le lire, maintenant ?

– Seulement le tout début. Marmonna son ami.

La jeune femme se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour y jeter un coup d'œil, mais le texte était toujours aussi incompréhensible à ses yeux que trois jours plutôt.

– Pourtant, c'est toujours la même écriture. Fit-elle remarquer. Je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à comprendre un tel charabia. À moins que...

– Excusez-moi ? Pourriez-vous m'expliquer les règles du jeu, s'il vous plaît ?

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée d'une fille du même âge qu'eux, blonde comme le soleil, ses cheveux libres de toute tresses, chignons ou parures, dotée de prunelles vertes émeraude où se lisait une intelligence et une curiosité distinguée. Sa peau blanche, sans en être pâle, s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et ses lèvres rosées. Ses longues oreilles en pointes attestaient de son appartenance au peuple Hylien. Pas de trace de maquillage cependant sur son visage. Elle dégageait une grâce et une élégance particulière, et son visage fin et ciselé trahissait une certaine douceur. Elle portait une robe blanche à manche courte descendant jusqu'à ses mollets, sans fioriture, serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir qui réduisait l'amplitude du tissu lorsqu'elle bougeait. Des sandales de cuir protégeaient ses pieds.

Link releva la tête. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et un long frison le parcourir des orteils à la pointe de ses cheveux quand il fixa ses yeux dans ceux de la nouvelle venue. L'espace d'une fraction de seconde, une espèce de courant passa entre les deux Hyliens, mais le jeune homme posa machinalement son livre sur la table, ce qui mit fin à l'étrange impression qui les étreignait tous les deux quand l'inconnue sursauta au claquement produit. Il en profita pour se lever et expliquer le fonctionnement du stand.

– Alors, le principe du jeu, c'est de faire tomber toutes les boites qui sont empilées sur cette table.

– D'où le nom de chamboule-tout. ajouta Ria.

– Exact ! Tu as trois balles, et un essai par balle. Si tu arrives à tout mettre par terre, tu gagnes un indice pour la chasse au trésor qui se passe à la fin de la fête.

– Ce jeu a l'air amusant ! l'Hylienne avec un sourire enthousiaste.

– Tu veux essayer ? proposa Ria.

– Oui !

La jeune femme pris les balles qu'on lui tendait et en projeta une vers la base de la pile. Tous les bocaux tombèrent du premier coup. Les gamins, qui s'étaient rapprochés, plus par curiosité que pour participer cette fois, acclamèrent la nouvelle championne de l'activité. Les deux amis étaient quant à eux bouches-bée.

– Et bien... Tu es très forte ! Tu es sûre que tu n'as jamais joué ou que tu ne t'es pas entraînée avant ? Balbutia Ria.

– J'ai beaucoup de chance, c'est peut-être pour cela. Reconnut la challengeuse.

– À ce niveau-là, c'est plus que de la simple chance...

Une autre fille, plus jeune, s'approcha à son tour. Elle était âgée de quatorze ou quinze ans peut-être. Ses cheveux châtains retenus en une tresse retombaient sur son épaule droite, et ses yeux avaient la couleur des nuages de pluie. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottes de cuir remontants à mi-mollets et elle était vêtue d'une ample et longue cape noire à capuche sous lesquels se protégeaient, jusqu'à ses chevilles, des vêtements standard de tout bon voyageur. Ses oreilles étaient habilement dissimulées par des mèches restées libres de liens.

– Je peux essayer moi aussi ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire amusé.

Link replaça les bocaux pendant que Ria récupérait et remettait à la seconde challengeuse les trois projectiles. La jeune fille s'immobilisa et se concentra. Soudain, les jeunes Kicoricois sentirent un souffle d'air à côté d'eux suivi d'un énorme fracas. Les enfants poussèrent une nouvelle fois de grand cris.

– Gagné !

– Comment vous faites toutes les deux ?

– C'est pas juste ! Moi aussi je veux réussir !

Plutôt que de la féliciter comme ils l'avaient fait avec la première gagnante, les enfants de Kicorico et leur nouveaux amis, se mirent à s'indigner de leur victoire, se demandant pourquoi ils ne réussissaient pas et elles si. La deuxième gagnante leur fit un grand sourire en réponse et se pencha vers eux en prenant un air de conspiratrice.

– Vous voulez une astuce ? Chuchota-t-elle en leur faisant signe de s'approcher. Si vous voulez réussir, il faut donner un bon coup de poignet. Comme ça !

Elle fit le fameux geste à vitesse réelle, donc extrêmement rapide, puis une deuxième fois plus lentement. Les enfants essayèrent de l'imiter et elle les corrigea, observant le mouvement de chacun pour l'améliorer. Une fois qu'elle jugea le résultat satisfaisant, elle invita les enfants à essayer leur nouvelle technique. Ils se bagarrèrent pour savoir qui jouerait le premier. Amusés, les grands se mirent à discuter entre eux tout en surveillant du coin de l'œil les chamailleries des petits.

– Impressionnant ! Tu as réussi à inverser complètement leur comportement. S'étonna Link.

– Normalement, quand ils se mettent à bouder, il faut plusieurs heures pour les raisonner. Expliqua à son tour Ria, qui avaient reconnu les petits monstres qui faisaient des farces à leur parents et à tout leur village.

– Quand on sait pourquoi ils font la tête, il suffit de les comprendre et de les aider en conséquence pour que chacun soit satisfait. Affirma la jeune fille avec un haussement d'épaule. Ils n'arrivaient pas bien à tirer, j'ai corrigé leur façon de lancer.

– En tout cas, je n'ai même pas pu voir la balle passer ! Ajouta une nouvelle fois la fille du chef du village. En remettant les boites et les balles sur la table.

– Moi non plus. Fit la première challengeuse.

– On est trois alors ! S'exclama Link en riant.

– Tout est une question de pratique. Ou de chance ! dit la jeune fille avec un sourire à la fois moqueur et assuré au coin des lèvres.

La petite bande éclata de rire.

– Au fait, comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda l'Hylien. Moi, c'est Link et...

\- Je suis Ria. Coupa son amie en lui écrasant le pied, le faisant grimacer de douleur et d'excuse.

– Appelez-moi Aria. Révéla la plus jeune.

– Et moi, Tetra. Continua la première arrivée.

– Vous avez l'air de bien vous amuser ici ! S'informa une voix derrière eux.

– Papaa... Tu peux pas me laisser tranquille une minute ? Pesta exagérément Ria en croisant les bras avec une moue sur le visage.

Les adolescents se retournèrent pour voir le chef de Kicorico leur faire une vague de salutation.

– Peut-être... Mais ta mère va me dire que je ne fait pas assez attention à ma fille chérie si je te laisse toute seule dans ton coin.

– Vous savez, monsieur, surprotéger ses enfants, c'est mauvais pour leur éducation. Intervient Aria, pince-sans-rire.

Un autre fou rire pris le groupe, et l'adulte s'y joignit.

– Puisque vous ne voulez pas de moi, je vous laisse entre vous, les jeunes !

– Pas trop tôt... Grogna sa fille, son regard amusé tranchant avec son ton.

Sarhd jeta un coup d'œil au stand et fronça les sourcils en remarquant le livre à la couverture bleue et or sur la table. Mais il ne dit rien et repartit vers les autres stands pour s'assurer de leur bon fonctionnement sans attendre. Tetra et Aria avaient elles aussi remarqué le regard du chef du village ainsi le livre, mais toutes deux ne firent aucune remarque.

– Vous avez un programme pour la journée ? Ou une idée des stands que vous allez faire ? Demanda soudain le blond, les arrachant à leurs pensées.

– Non, pas vraiment. Admit Tetra. Je pense que je vais rester sur les jeux qu'il y a sur cette zone.

– Je vais faire un tour sur la zone les armes, mais quand il y aura moins de monde. Déclara Aria. Et puis je vais regarder un peu tout, je suis là pour ça !

– Bien dit ! Applaudit Ria.

– J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Lança soudainement Link en réfléchissant.

– Les indices, espèce de poisson rouge ! Se moqua son amie.

– Rooo, c'est bon… gronda le jeune homme en farfouillant dans un sac sous la table et en en sortant deux rouleaux de papier scellés.

– Voila ce que vous avez si durement gagné. Railla le jeune homme. Ne les ouvrez qu'au début de la chasse au trésor, ils ne vous serviront à rien avant et quelqu'un pourrait les voir. Ils contiennent le même indice, donc si vous gagnez encore ici vous n'obtiendrez rien.

– Compris. Bon, on repassera. Et vous nous conseillez quoi comme activités ? Questionna la plus jeune.

– Pour toi, je dirais que les stands des armes et ceux du créatif sont les mieux adaptés. Répondit Ria en détaillant celle qui venait de parler du regard. Et pour toi, reste sur les jeux, étant donné que tu as une chance énorme, tu vas faire un malheur ! Finit-elle en se tournant vers Tetra.

– Merci beaucoup ! Remercièrent les deux nouvelles amies.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, puis se séparèrent. Le stand était maintenant pris d'assauts par les enfants du village, qui s'étaient enfin mis d'accord. Les deux visiteuses suivirent les conseils de leur amie et ses prédictions se révélèrent exactes : Tetra récupéra les indices de tous les stands de jeux et Aria rapporta de jolies choses de la zone créative, dont un panier tressé et une chose informe qu'elle avait forgé et qu'elle affirmait être de l'art, ainsi que des petites sculptures de bois qu'elle refusa de leur montrer. Mais là où elle brilla le plus, se fut aux armes. Contrairement à ce que certains pensèrent en la voyant la première fois, elle mit toute ses flèches au centre de la cible du stand de tir, auquel elle participa directement sans passer par l'entrainement proposé avant. Au combat à mains nues, elle mit facilement et plutôt rapidement à terre son adversaire. Les parties de bras de fer ne la fit même pas suer. Quant à l'escrime, elle mit Koï à genou dans un duel sans merci tel que les connaisseurs ne purent qu'applaudir, suivi des autres spectateurs qui, même s'ils ignoraient tout ou presque de la discipline, avaient senti que ce combat était exceptionnel. La gagnante, loin de se vanter, avait aidé son adversaire à se relever, et lui avait témoigné le respect qu'elle ressentait pour cet homme qui l'avait poussé à utiliser quelques-unes de ses bottes secrètes. Ils avaient ensuite discuté pendant un bon moment, la plupart du temps avec des termes que seuls les bretteurs comprennent. Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de la jeune fille qui avait réussi à dominer la zone des armes. À la fin de la journée, les nouveaux amis se retrouvèrent à leur stand attitré et discutèrent en attendant que le festin du soir commence. Tetra dut les quitter peu après pour aller rejoindre son père. Bien vite, on parla de la conteuse, que personne n'avait vue ; à croire qu'elle se cachait.

– Sarhd a dit qu'elle ne correspond pas du tout à l'idée qu'on peut se faire des conteurs. Rappela Link.

– Mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas à quoi elle ressemble ! Si ça se trouve, on l'a croisée, on lui a parlé, et on ne le sait pas ! Maugréa la brune.

– C'est vrai que c'est un peu agaçant. Mais ce sera la surprise, et c'est ça qui est amusant. Répondit simplement Aria.

Avant qu'ils ne purent débattre plus, la cloche du dîner sonna et tout le monde se dirigea vers le centre de la place, où des tables avaient été installées temporairement pour le repas. Tout en s'installant à sa place, entre Sarhd et Ria, Link eu une pensée pour son livre qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le temps de commencer et qui traînait sur la table du chamboule-tout. Quand allait-il enfin avoir le temps d'en percer les mystères ?

* * *

 **C'est tout pour cette fois ! Il était un peu plus long, mais tant mieux. J'ai relu avant de faire paraitre, et j'ai réussi à ajouter presque 1 000 mots 0_o. Vous avez reconnu un certain personnage de la saga ? Mais qui était-ce vraiment dans le jeu d'origine, déjà ? Si oui, je suis désolée, Kisa03, mais je la préfère avec les yeux verts... Explication plus tard dans la fic ou dans un autre texte (j'ai déjà des idées pour ça...). Je vous dis à la prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à commenter !**


	8. Prélude -7 Banquet et Premier Conte

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec un chapitre qui contient beaucoup de réponses, et quelques questions également. Vous saurez enfin qui sont nos deux nouveaux protagonistes, et les premières musiques sont arrivées. De plus, je répondrais désormais aux magnifiques commentaires fait par vous, lecteurs, à chaque début de nouveau chapitre - s'il y en a de nouveaux, bien entendu - parallèlement à ma réponse personnelle. Sauf si, pour répondre, je dois faire quelques spoils, que je vous éviterai donc en ne postant pas la réponse pas ici.**

 **Ce qui me fait re-répondre au dernier commentaire de Kamome-hebi chan - que je salue et remercie au passage, ainsi que Kisa03 et Big-tony2013 pour tout ce que vous avez dit de tellement gentil -, si vous l'avez lu. Effectivement, toutes ces filles font un peu harem. Cependant, dans la quasi-totalité des Zelda, il y a BEAUCOUP de filles qui tournent autour de Link (oui, c'est bien de vous que je parle, _Ocarina of_ _Time_ , _Skyward Sword_ et _Majora's Mask_ pour ne citer que vous). MAIS, car il y a un MAIS, sachez que le seul pairing avec Link que je m'autorise est le Zelink (c'est marqué sur la fiche de ma fic, juste au-dessus du début des chapitres). Ria sera plus sa "sœur de cœur", et Aria est un cas très spécial. Les futures filles qui apparaitront ne se précipiteront pas sur le Héros, rassurez-vous. DONC, pas de harem dans cette fic. Vous êtes prévenu(e)s. Petite réponse au passage suite à ta 4ème réponse : Non, Link ne sera pas en robe XD Même si serait très drôle, ce ne sera pas le cas. (Remarque...)  
**

 **En parlant d'elle, il semblerait que ce que j'ai dit est confus pour beaucoup : oui, Aria est bien un personnage original à ma fic ! Apparition également dans ce chapitre de quelque chose de totalement inédit et inhérent à mon histoire, mais vous verrez bien vite de quoi je veux parler.  
**

 **J'en profite pour vous annoncer que _The Legend of Heroes_ a dépassé le cap des 600 VUES, cumulées sur tout les sites qui affiche le nombre de vues (218 rien que pour celui où vous lisez actuellement). Il y a cependant un site qui ne les affiche pas, il est donc possible que ce soit bien plus. Je suis impressionnée par ce nombre, ça fait plaisir que vous appréciez mon travail !**

 **Encore une fois, bon visionnage.**

* * *

 _Hommage à_ _Simone Veil_ _:_

 _Avant de commencer ce chapitre, je tient tout de même à faire une chose très importante. Aujourd'hui, 1er juilllet 2018, Simone Viel et son mari Antoine Veil sont entrés au Panthéon. Je tient à faire moi-même hommage à cette femme, juste parmi les justes, qui a lutté pour les droits des femmes et leur égalité avec les hommes, qui a lutté pour les valeurs d'une République française occupée, malgré les horreurs des camps de la mort, d'Auschwitz, et qui repose et reposera désormais aux côtés des héros et héroïnes français, dont certain/e/s ont également combattu pour la liberté, l'égalité, la fraternité. Je pourrais citer Jean Moulin._

 _Voilà, je voulais lui témoigner que, même si nous n'avons pas connu ce qu'elle a traversé, beaucoup d'entre nous combattons pour ce qu'elle a défendu, que nous ferons aussi notre part. Je ferme cette petite parenthèse, obligatoire selon moi._

* * *

Lorsque tout le monde eut trouvé une place, Sarhd sonna la cloche une deuxième fois pour avoir le silence.

– Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, je vous demande de vous lever pour accueillir Sa Majesté le roi Duncan Bosphoramus Nohansen Hyrule et Son Altesse la princesse Zelda Bosphoramus Nohansen Hyrule !

La foule scanda des acclamations, qui se firent abrutissantes de force quand la famille royale sortit de la maison de pierre du chef du village, en bout de table. Tout les peuples d'Hyrule confondus aimaient leurs souverains : ils faisaient beaucoup pour chacun de leur sujet et s'investissaient dans la vie de leur peuple, la preuve même de cela étant leur présence : avant le Grand Fléau, il aurait été inimaginable que la royauté se mêle ainsi aux roturiers, mais bien des choses avaient changé depuis. Link et Ria étaient pour leur part médusés : la princesse, qui se tenait devant eux sous son véritable visage, pour ainsi dire, se trouvait être l'exact personne qui les avait approchés sous le nom de Tetra. La longue robe de cérémonie bleu roi et les quelques royales parures dorées en plus.

– Incroyable... Fut tout ce que Link put souffler en admirant la princesse d'Hyrule. Il n'y avait pas à dire, elle était magnifique ainsi, encore plus que dans son vêtement blanc.

– C'est vraiment surprenant. Continua pour lui son amie. On est restés toute la journée avec la princesse de notre royaume sans le savoir ! Qui aurait pu le deviner ?

– Moi ! Intervint une voix qu'ils connaissaient bien désormais, les faisant se tourner vers son origine. Il y a beaucoup de portraits des dirigeantes précédentes à la bibliothèque de la Citadelle. Elle leur ressemble énormément, vous seriez surpris à quel point ! Expliqua Aria d'un ton joyeux en se penchant de sa place séparée des deux Kicoricois par quelques personnes pour pouvoir les regarder dans les yeux, son sourire moqueur de nouveau sur les lèvres.

– Ah...

Les invités d'honneur s'installèrent aux places qui leur étaient réservées - en bout de table, les plus proches de la demeure de Sarhd - et le banquet put enfin commencer, avec un toast à la gloire d'Hyrule et à la prospérité de ses monarques. Puis, on apporta par dizaines les plats, qui venaient des quatre coins du royaume. Ceux qui voyageais de loin purent apprécier les saveurs qu'ils connaissaient et qu'ils appréciaient. Les Gorons eurent même droit à des rôtis de caillasse cuits à point - d'après leurs dires, mais personne ne se risqua à le vérifier, de peur de perdre ses dents. On discutait, on s'amusait - les enfants plus que les autres -, on s'échangeait des recettes avec des améliorations et des astuces maisons... Bref, le festin battait son plein et tout allait pour le mieux dans une atmosphère bon enfant. Le temps s'écoula vite, et le crépuscule teinta la voûte céleste de toutes les couleurs crées par Nayru. L'absence de nuages annonçait également un beau spectacle nocturne.

Quand on commença les desserts, Aria se leva pour aller aux toilettes. À l'instant où elle se fut éloignée, un frisson glacé remonta insidieusement la colonne vertébrale de Link. Il avait un _TRÈS_ mauvais pressentiment... Le genre de pressentiment à vous faire trembler la nuit et vous faire hurler si d'aventure vous vous retrouviez seul, même dans le petit nid douillet qu'est votre lit. Il se retourna avec la volonté d'en discuter avec Ria, mais elle était en pleine discussion avec sa mère. Ne pouvant décemment pas l'interrompre pour lui parler d' _une sensation_ , aussi inquiétante soit-elle, il se tourna vers Sarhd et croisa à la place le regard émeraude de Zelda. Il comprit instantanément qu'elle avait comme lui senti cette présence menaçante. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait les menacer ? Le royaume était en paix, aucun monstre n'essayait d'attenter à la vie de ses habitants. Alors pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi _seulement eux_ ? Le livre avait à voir avec cette présence, il en était plus que certain, et ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard non plus que cette dernière se manifeste juste après l'« accident ». Mais comment l'expliquer ? Tout le monde s'amusait et personne ne semblait être inquiet, si ce n'était parce qu'on ne savait pas quand on resservirait son dessert préféré. Son esprit fonctionnant à plein régime, Link mangea distraitement le sien, une tarte aux fruits, et se perdit dans ses pensées.

Une fois que tout le monde eut fini, on débarrassa assiettes et couverts. La nuit était définitivement descendue sur le monde, la lune illuminant les veilleurs, les astres rayonnants piquetant le toile noire des cieux. On attendait désormais que la conteuse se manifeste pour pouvoir finir cette belle journée. Cependant, la conteuse ne se manifesta pas, même au bout de plusieurs minutes. À la place, un air de musique commença à se faire entendre. **(NDA : le lien ne fonctionne pas, donc il vous faudra chercher la musique qui correspond aux Bois Perdus d'OOT)** Plus ou moins audible en fonction de sa position, elle allait crescendo et, bientôt, tout le monde arrêta de discuter pour prêter attention à la mélodie. Pris d'une fatigue soudaine, Link ferma les yeux. Le visage d'une petite fille aux cheveux verts jouant d'un ocarina en céramique - il ne savait pas comment il avait reconnu l'instrument car il n'en n'avait jamais vu - s'imposa à son esprit pendant un bref instant.

– Le Chant de Saria. Murmura l'Hylien pour lui-même en reconnaissant, là encore sans savoir comment, la mélodie qui résonnait dans les airs.

– Qui a-t-il ? Demanda Sarhd à voix basse en se penchant vers lui.

– Non non, rien. Répondit précipitamment son protégé en rouvrant les paupières. Si ça se trouve, la musique est là pour nous guider.

– Comment cela ? Questionna Ume.

– Il faut sans doute chercher son origine. Suggéra Link. Peut-être que la conteuse à choisi un cadre plus... propice et veut nous y amener sans avoir à se montrer avant ?

– Excellente remarque.

Sarhd s'adressa ensuite aux personnes présentes :

– Mesdames mesdemoiselles messieurs, pour entendre le conte de ce soir, il va falloir trouver l'origine de cette chanson. Si vous la trouvez, je vous remercierais de bien vouloir le dire à tout le monde !

Des rires amusés se firent entendre dans la foule. Les gens se levèrent donc et se mirent à écouter plus attentivement. Sarhd demanda à Link de les guider et celui-ci referma aussitôt les yeux pour se concentrer sur la mélodie. Puis il partit vers l'ouest, où se trouvait par ailleurs une petite clairière où les enfants aimaient jouer, donnant sur la face accessible, en pente douce et dégagée, de la falaise faisant office de barrière naturelle à Kicorico. Ce lieu était parfait pour raconter une histoire.

À leur arrivée, les quelques villageois qui faisaient partie du groupe s'aperçurent avec étonnement que la clairière avait été aménagée avec des rondins couchés autour d'un unique tronc dressé à la verticale pour former une sorte d'amphithéâtre naturel remontant la falaise. Sarhd repartit vers la grande-place pour ramener tout les visiteurs et Link en profita pour aller récupérer son livre, resté sur la table du stand de chamboule-tout. Son mauvais pressentiment était de plus en plus tenace à mesure que le temps passait, et prendre des précautions n'était jamais trop sûr. Quant il s'éloigna, il fut surpris par quelque chose : même si on avait trouvé le lieu choisi par la conteuse, la musique résonnait toujours dans le village. Comme si elle attendait que tout le monde fut présent et installé.

Kicorico était maintenant désert. Link se dépêcha et gagna la place que Ria avait gardé pour lui au deuxième rang - les enfants étaient assis par terre et le premier rang étaient réservés par un silencieux accord tactique à la famille royale et au chef du village. Lorsque tout le monde se fut assit, la musique qui semblait auparavant venir de partout à la fois se fit de moins en moins audible. À l'instant où elle s'arrêta complètement, la mélodie reprit, mais cette fois sortie d'un seul instrument **(NDA : de même, cette fois-ci, le Chant de Saria)** situable et situé derrière le public, à la pointe de la falaise ; à l'endroit où personne ne se tenait et ne s'était tenu un instant plus tôt. Tout le monde se retourna. Ce fut alors la surprise générale : celle qui jouait n'était autre que Aria, la fille qui maniait les armes à la perfection ! Tous comprirent instantanément qu'elle était également la mystérieuse conteuse. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le tronc placé au centre sans pour autant arrêter de jouer de son ocarina en terre cuite. Une fois arrivée, la jeune fille mit doucement fin à la musique. Puis, elle s'exprima d'une voix lente et puissante que chaque personne présente put entendre :

– Bonsoir à tous et à toutes. Tout d'abord, laissez-moi me présenter. Vous pouvez m'appeler Aria, dit-elle en exécutant une petite révérence. Je suis une barde, une conteuse si vous préférez. Pour ceux qui nous connaissent, sachez que je fais partie de la Confrérie.

Ses mots eurent un effet immédiat sur son auditoire, qui se mit à murmurer tout azimut. Les visiteurs comme les villageois commencèrent à s'échanger des regards brillants d'excitation et d'impatience. Koï, derrière Link et Ria, marmonna.

– Je comprends mieux...

Cela intrigua les deux adolescents, qui se retournèrent à temps pour apercevoir sur le visage du maître d'armes un fugace sourire amusé et légèrement surpris, expression qui ne lui était pas commune. Qu'était la « Confrérie » pour déclencher ces réactions ? Pendant que les questions fusaient dans leurs esprits, leur amie attendit que la foule se taise pour reprendre, ce qui prit plusieurs minutes.

– Vous me pardonnerez de vous avoir fait déplacer jusqu'ici, mais vous m'accorderez que ce lieu est bien plus attirant pour écouter un récit. Continua-t-elle. Je vous demanderais donc de venir ici les prochains soirs pour celles et ceux qui voudront en écouter la continuation. Cette année étant le tricentenaire de la paix en ce royaume que nous foulons de nos pieds, j'ai décidé de vous faire découvrir l'Histoire, ou, plutôt, la Légende d'Hyrule dans son intégralité. Je sais que vous en connaissez tous au moins une partie, mais croyez-moi, vous ne l'entendrez jamais plus aussi complète. Même vous, Majestés. Ajouta-elle avec un salut de la tête à l'attention de ces derniers, qui lui répondirent par d'impatients sourires. Je vous la conterais en quatre parties, elle est bien trop longue pour un seul soir. Et je dois vous prévenir, je maîtrise certaines arcanes de la magie. Je l'utiliserais tout au long de mon récit, vous n'avez aucune raison de paniquer.

La conteuse s'assit enfin.

– Tout le monde est bien installé ? Alors commençons.

Elle claqua des doigts et la luminosité baissa petit à petit. La jeune fille put alors commencer son récit de sa voix posée et tranquille, à travers laquelle on pouvait sentir une subtile et étrange énergie vibrer.

 **(NDA : les italiques racontent ce qu'il se passe dans la "réalité")**

– Il y a bien longtemps, trop longtemps pour que les êtres vivants en Hyrule et au-delà, qu'ils soient Humains, Hyliens, Sheikah, Gerudos, Gorons comme Zoras, ne puissent s'en souvenir, tout n'était que Néant. - u _n amas noir et complètement opaque se forma au centre de la clairière -_ Alors, les trois grandes Déesses d'Or prirent la décision de créer le monde. - _un orbe de lumière dorée apparut devant la conteuse, au dessus de la matière inconsistante, puis elle se sépara brusquement en trois et les trois petites formes humanoïdes de même couleur qui apparurent fusèrent dans des directions différentes, passant entre les spectateurs -_ La première, Din la Puissante, - _une des formes prit une teinte sanguine et s'éleva dans les cieux pour revenir en piqué vers le centre de l'amphithéâtre -_ forma à la force de ses rouges poings la Terre et le Feu. _\- un éclat de lumière de même couleur illumina le public et fit apparaître une terre flottante devant la conteuse, remplaçant la noirceur originelle -_ La deuxième, la Sage Nayru, - _l'une des lumières restantes bleuit et se dirigea vers la terre flottante -_ instaura l'Ordre et la Loi du monde grâce à sa sagesse azurée. - _il y eu un deuxième flash, mais bleu cette fois-ci, qui apporta de petites étincelles aux multiples nuances de couleur tombant sur et autour du décor, qui se fit plus ordonné et linéaire -_ La dernière, Farore la Brave, - _la troisième humanoïde devint verte et s'approcha à son tour de la terre -_ insuffla sa verte énergie, la Vie, aux êtres issus de l'Ordre et la Loi. - _un dernier flash, émeraude, ajouta des animaux, des plantes et des êtres humanoïdes, tous de taille minuscule, dans le décor miniature -_ Une fois leur travail achevé, les Trois Déesses d'Or quittèrent le monde, car il n'était pas fait pour elles. À l'une de leurs consœurs, la déesse blanche Hylia, Elles confièrent la tache de veiller sur le monde naissant, ainsi qu'un peuple pour la représenter et assurer la garantie de l'Équilibre découlant de l'Ordre et la Loi. Puis, les Trois offrirent aux peuples bénis par Leur pouvoir un artefact sacré et surpuissant, la Triforce. - d _evant la foule, une forme humaine à grandeur réelle remplaça la maquette du monde, rayonnante de blancheur immaculée, cachant ses traits dans leur entièreté. Elle semblait faire flotter un triangle doré formé par trois autres se rejoignant à leur angles et laissant un espace vide de forme identique au centre, de la pareille teinte que la sphère apparue au commencement du conte -_ Cet arté...

– VO... VOTRE MAJESTÉÉ !

* * *

 **Voici ma version de la création d'Hyrule, respectant la (pauvre) description faite dans Hyrule Historia. Elle n'est pour l'instant que la version abrégée en vérité, que je compte bien l'étoffer. Le mois prochain, je risque d'avoir du retard (ou de l'avance) à cause des vacances et du manque de réseau. Vous m'en voyez profondément désolée d'avance. À + les amis.  
**


	9. Prélude -8 Départ

**Et bien ! Aucun commentaire ce mois-ci ? Est-ce la promesse d'une réponse publique qui vous fait peur ? Si c'est cela qui vous freine, je change ma position pour ne répondre ici qu'aux reviews qui apporterons aux lecteurs des informations qui leur seront utiles. En parlant de cela, sachez que la tenue de Link est celle de départ de _Skyward Sword_ sans les manches / de _Twilight Princess_ sans le bout de tissu sur l'épaule. On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne, comme on dit.**

 **De plus, si quelqu'un avait visité cette page le 12 de ce mois-ci, on aurait pu avoir 24 jours avec une vue/un visiteur par jours... Tant pis.**

 **Cela fait, c'est parti pour l'histoire !**

* * *

– VO... VOTRE MAJESTÉÉ !

La conteuse fut soudainement interrompue par un soldat à bout de force qui accourait depuis le village. Aussitôt, la luminosité revint à la normale et le décor flottant disparu. Link se prit la tête entre les mains. Depuis qu'Aria avait débuté son récit, une affreuse migraine lui assaillait le crâne, de plus en plus puissante à mesure que l'histoire progressait. Si le soldat n'avait pas interrompu celle-ci, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu le supporter encore très longtemps. Ria remarqua le mal-être de son ami et lui demanda tout bas s'il allait bien, mais il ne répondit pas.

Pendant ce temps, le soldat avait pu reprendre son souffle et s'était agenouillé devant le roi et sa fille.

– Votre Majesté, je viens au rapport. De nombreux monstres ont été aperçus dans la plaine. Dame Impa vous conseille de retourner au plus vite à la citadelle.

Link et Zelda comprirent en un instant que leur mal-être, qui durait encore et ce depuis le dîner, était dû à l'approche des monstres. Un murmure parcouru la foule mais se tut presque aussitôt dans l'attente de la réponse du souverain.

– Combien sont-ils ? demanda après un instant ce dernier sans se départir de son sang-froid.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, ils sont plusieurs centaines, si ce n'est des milliers. Ce rapport est cependant sans aucun doute erroné, l'obscurité nous gène pour pouvoir être plus précis.

À cette annonce, la panique gagna la foule. Elle se leva et se dirigea, désordonnée, vers le village. Les Piafs présents s'accroupirent pour s'envoler, et les Gorons se recroquevillèrent, prêts à dévaler la pente à toute vitesse. Mais avant que quiconque n'ait pu faire plus de trois pas, ou battre des ailes, ou se rouler en boule, une mélodie apaisante sortit de l'ocarina de la conteuse, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa place, sur le tronc d'arbre. Tous se figèrent, une sorte de mélancolie étrange leur apportant le calme. Aria sourit, doucement, une tristesse passagère passant dans ses iris.

– Le Chant de l'Apaisement. Elle était utilisée à l'origine pour apaiser les mourants et les esprits errants. Commenta-elle dans un murmure, mais le silence qui était tombé permit à tous d'entendre ses mots.

Elle s'adressa ensuite à son public qui s'était effectivement apaisé.

– Je sais que cela en perturbe beaucoup d'entre vous, mais, s'il vous plaît, calmez-vous. L'affolement ne ferra que troubler notre jugement. Majestés, si je puis me permettre, vous devriez suivre le conseil de Dame Impa. Si vous ou votre fille tombez dans les griffes de ses monstres, le royaume sera bien plus en danger que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. Il serait également prudent de renforcer les défenses de la citadelle. Quant à vous, dit-elle en s'adressant cette fois aux villageois, je suis désolée de dire cela, mais il va falloir abandonner le village pour à minima quelques jours. Le mieux serait de vous réfugier dans un endroit à peu près sûr.

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques instants puis demanda au soldat :

– Avez-vous pu voir à quoi ressemblaient ses monstres ?

– Beaucoup de différents et inconnus on pu être vus. Certains ont la peau verte avec des tissus sur la tête, d'autres qui sont rouges et même des gros tout rose avec des lances et de grands boucliers. Et aussi des créatures toutes noires avec des marques rouges sur le corps et des sortes de masques. Sans compter qu'il y a des squelettes qui bougent et des...

Le soldat hésita un instant, comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un d'autre que les personnes présentes ne l'entende... Quelqu'un ou _quelque chose_.

– Des fantômes. Il y a des armures qui bougent toutes seules et de vrais fantômes qui disparaissent d'un coup et qui réapparaissent comme par magie plus loin. Personne ne peut se battre contre... ça. Termina le soldat d'une voix éteinte, presque honteux de montrer une telle faiblesse devant son roi.

– Cela se comprend. Intervient Sarhd avec un regard compatissant, qui lui non plus ne s'était pas fait prendre dans la panique précédente. Vous devriez plutôt vous occuper de trouver un itinéraire sûr pour rejoindre la citadelle que de vous battre. Nous, nous allons nous diriger vers les Monts Flamboyants ou le Lac Miroir.

– Sage décision. Étant donné qu'ils sont habités les premiers par les Gorons et le second par les Zoras, ils n'iront pas jusque-là pour vous chercher. Affirma la conteuse avec un sourire.

Aria sorti une carte des replis de sa cape et la déroula. Sarhd et elle se mirent à discuter pour régler les détails de la fuite tout en revenant vers Kicorico. Les visiteurs de la fête partaient déjà avec précipitation, une fois l'enchantement du Chant de l'Apaisement dissipé.

Pendant ce temps, les villageois allèrent récupérer les affaires qu'ils emmèneraient avec eux dans leur fuite. Se sentant très faible, Link dut demander de l'aide à Ria pour revenir chez lui. Le trajet se passa sans anicroche et la migraine qui lui assaillait le crâne se calma. Son amie le laissa dans sa chambre pour aller récupérer ses propres biens. Maintenant que le jeune homme devait choisir ce qu'il abandonnerait - il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus revoir sa chère demeure avant très longtemps - il se demandait ce qui avait pu attirer ces monstres dans cette partie de la gigantesque Plaine d''Hyrule. Quel que soit ce qu'ils étaient venus trouver, cela reviendrait à chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Le blond promena son regard sur les meubles de la pièce d'un air vide et ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre qu'il avait machinalement posé sur son bureau dès son entrée dans sa chambre. La couverture brillait très faiblement, mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer la Triforce d'or, désormais reconnaissable grâce aux informations donnée par Aria,se détacher sur le bleu roi. Cette vue provoqua un déclic dans son esprit : les mots rendus visibles par des tâches d'encre ; la clairière ; les statues ; l'épée ; l'esprit. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda comment il avait pu oublier ce qu'il c'était passé.

Puis il fit le lien entre les deux événements.

Et si...

 _Et si c'était lui qui avait attiré les monstres ?_

Au moment où cette idée prit forme dans son esprit, Link eut la certitude qu'il avait vu juste. C'était de sa faute si tout le monde devait partir et que le roi et la princesse étaient en danger ! Mais... comment ? Le livre avait peut-être envoyé une espèce de signal ? Si c'était le cas, il était plus que possible que d'autres l'ait reçu... L'Hylien tendit les mains pour saisir le livre, mais il eut un hoquet de surprise. Sur sa main gauche était également apparu le symbole sacré. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur son lit, brusquement vidé de son énergie. Sa migraine revint en force tout aussi subitement, comme si elle n'attendait que cela pour l'assaillir. Des images de villes et de châteaux inconnus, certains en flammes, d'autres en ruines, dansèrent devant ses yeux.

Son village ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres dans quelques jours, lui aussi.

* * *

Ume entrebâilla la porte de la maison de Link et appela celui-ci.

– Link ? Tu es prêt ? On va bientôt partir !

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Inquiète, elle entra et fouilla l'unique pièce du rez-de-chaussé du regard. Elle devina sans peine que le jeune homme était dans sa chambre. L'Hylienne grimpa souplement à l'échelle et alla doucement ouvrir la porte de l'étage. Elle haleta devant ce qu'elle vit.

– Link ! Tout va bien ?!

L'interpellé ne répondit pas. Il gisait sur son lit, le regard vide. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air dans son assiette, et, l'espace d'un instant, Ume craignit que ce qu'il s'était déroulé trois jours plutôt ne se soit reproduit. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pût faire quoique ce soit, Link murmura doucement quelque chose que la matriarche du village dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

– C'est de ma faute.

Ce n'était pas une question ; c'était une affirmation. Ume se précipita aux côtés de Link et toucha son front, mais retira aussitôt sa main. Il était brûlant. Qu'il ait parlé prouvait que son protégé était là, mais son esprit enfiévré était en réalité perdu dans des visions qui devaient être affreuses, la Kicoricoise en était certaine. La matriarche comprit que le jeune villageois n'était pas en état de faire quoique ce soit, et encore moins de partir avec eux. Elle sortit en courant chercher son mari.

Sur la place, les villageois, munis de leurs possessions, se rassemblaient et discutaient à voix basse en chargeant les charriots qui les accompagneraient. Ume s'arrêta et se renseigna sur la position de Sarhd. Il était toujours en train de régler les détails du trajet avec la conteuse. Sans perdre un instant de plus, elle se dirigea vers lui.

– Chéri ! Link ne va pas bien ! Avertit-elle. Il n'est pas en état de nous suivre...

– Comment ça ? Questionna la conteuse, qui était penchée au-dessus de la carte posée sur l'estrade.

– Il a de la fièvre et il est... comme ailleurs.

– Il y a autre chose ? Interrogea cette fois Sarhd.

– Oui. Il a dit...

Ume hésita à répéter devant tout le monde ce qu'elle avait entendu.

– Il a dit que c'était de sa faute. Mais je ne sais pas à propos de quoi.

– J'arrive. dit Aria sans aucune hésitation.

– Je finis de régler les dernières choses avant de partir et je vous rejoins. répondit Sarhd en échangeant un regard avec sa femme.

Les deux femmes partirent donc sans lui et se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la petite battisse à étage. Link n'avait pas bougé de son lit. Il était très pâle, avait fermé les yeux et murmurait maintenant des choses incompréhensibles. Aria s'assit à côté de lui et écouta très attentivement ce qu'il disait. Les yeux de la conteuse s'étrécirent de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle découvrait ses paroles. Au bout d'une minute, elle se redressa et Ume lui demanda si elle comprenait ce que disait Link.

– Il raconte la guerre.

– Quelle guerre ?

– Celle qui a précédée l'ère d'Hylia.

– Mais pourquoi je ne le comprends pas ? S'inquiéta l'Hylienne.

– Parce qu'il parle en hylien de l'époque, ce qui n'est pas votre cas.

– Et toi ?

– Je connais la langue hylienne de toutes les époques. Balaya la conteuse d'un geste de la main. Mais là n'est pas le problème.

La jeune fille fouilla la pièce du regard et fini par trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle prit à deux mains le livre bleu et or posé sur la table et l'abattit sans trop de force sur la tête de Link, qui sursauta et se redressa immédiatement en position assise.

– Es-tu folle ? Cria Ume en se précipitant sur elle. Aria la bloqua d'un geste du bras et reposa le manuscrit sur la table, indiquant par là qu'elle ne comptait pas réitérer son action.

– C'était le seul moyen rapide que j'avais et il en survira. Et puis ce livre est quasiment indestructible, donc c'était soit ça, soit je l'emmène avec moi. Je ne pense pas que vous auriez accepté la deuxième option.

– ... C'est vrai. Confirma Ume après un instant réflexion et un regard noir à la visiteuse.

– Je n'ai pas le droit de partir.

Le semblant de dispute entre les deux femmes fut interrompu par le jeune villageois qui recommençait sa dépression. Il avait de nouveau l'air absent et le regard vague. Aria soupira et s'assit sur la chaise. Elle considéra le jeune homme comme si elle hésitait à lui révéler quelque chose de très important.

– Ut-snuivous et iouq ed ?

– Comment ? Cilla le blond.

– Écoute très ATTENTIVEMENT mes paroles. Mit en garde la conteuse après un soupir en le fixant des yeux, son regard l'examinant d'une telle manière que Link eu l'impression qu'elle voyait jusqu'au plus profond des abysses son âme.

– À quoi cela me servira, de toute façon…? Grogna-t-il finalement, mal à l'aise et irrité par cet étrange inspection psychique, ou quoi que cela était.

– À quoi cela te servira ? Déjà, à ne plus déprimer, ensuite, à éviter de te faire capturer. Répondit sur le même ton la jeune fille.

– Dis toujours...

Aria roula des yeux.

– Désolée de vous le demander, Ume, mais est-ce que vous pourriez sortir s'il vous plaît ? Juste le temps que je lui explique deux ou trois choses.

La matriarche de Kicorico pesa le pour et le contre avant de se décider.

– D'accord.

Ume sorti de la chambre mais resta dans la maison, au rez-de-chaussé. Elle préférait être là au cas où. Dans la chambre, Aria avait sorti une nouvelle carte de ses poches invisibles et apparemment sans fonds.

– Je repose la question de tout à l'heure : De quoi te souviens-tu ?

– À propos de quoi ?

Aria fit un mouvement de la tête vers le livre, sans vraiment de surprise. Link hésita à lui dévoiler ce qu'il avait caché à tout le monde. Mais il sentit, au fond de lui, que lui relater les faits, aussi inconcevables soient-ils, était la bonne chose à faire ; ce qu'il entreprit immédiatement avec le plus de précision possible. Une fois le sujet du mystérieux esprit abordé, Aria le coupa.

– Il t'attendait ?

Les yeux de Link s'agrandirent.

– Comment...?

Comment Aria pouvait-elle être au courant cela ?

– Cela, je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Le stoppa-t-elle une nouvelle fois. Par contre, tu ne dois en presque aucun cas raconter à quelqu'un ce que tu m'as décris.

– Et pourquoi donc ?

– Parce que, tu l'as remarqué, c'est toi que les monstres cherchent. Révéla la membre de la Confrérie.

Link ne répondit rien. Ses craintes étaient justifiées et le découragement faillit le submerger de nouveau.

– Stop ! Ne recommence pas. Si je te l'ai dit, c'est pour que tu comprennes l'importance de ta survie. Si tu te fais capturer, ce sera la fin, et pour de bon !

Grrr… La conteuse poussa un soupir et se passa la main gauche dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, je reprends depuis le début. Les monstres te cherchent, oui, mais sais-tu au moins pourquoi ?

Link ne fit que lever sa main gauche où la Triforce luisait faiblement, puis il la tendit vers le livre.

– C'est bien que tu l'ais deviné. Pour faire court, ils ont besoin de toi pour ramener leur maître, qui veut la Triforce que, si ça ne suffisait pas, tu possèdes pour le moment. Ne me demande pas pourquoi ou comment, je ne te répondrais pas même si je le sais.

Link leva la tête et se mit à écouter beaucoup plus attentivement.

– J'avais prévu de le raconter le dernier soir pour la fin de la fête, mais je ne le pourrais pas, ni maintenant d'ailleurs. Soupira la conteuse. Tu dois cependant savoir que si leur maître revient, non seulement le royaume d'Hyrule, mais le monde dans son entièreté sombrera dans les ténèbres et le chaos. Même si tu l'entendra beaucoup de fois, c'est la vérité.

– Leur maître, c'est le Fléau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est exact. Il a porté beaucoup de nom, mais son... incarnation actuelle, celle qui a été scellée et qui est actuellement dans l'incapacité de rejoindre Hyrule, est connu sous le nom de Ganondorf Dragmire.

Ce nom éveilla en Link un sentiment de colère et d'impuissance tel qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressentit de sa vie, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Aria continua sans indice quand à avoir si elle l'avait remarqué.

– Si tu veux protéger tes amis contre lui et ses sbires, il faut que tu les trouves.

– Qui ?

– L'Épée de Légende et Fay, son esprit.

– Ce ne serait pas... L'esprit que j'ai vu dans...?

– Et si ! Elle t'expliquera tout ce que je ne peux pas.

– Mais où puis-je...

– Cherche au plus profond de la forêt de Firone, là où bien des êtres se sont perdus. La Lame Sacrée attend toujours dans son piédestal d'où toi seul peut la retirer. Récita la conteuse, comme un poème apprit par cœur.

Il y eu un silence, puis Aria sortit une nouvel objet de ses poches : une cape grise à capuche semblable à celle qu'elle portait. Elle la tendit au jeune villageois.

– Cette cape te permettra de te faire discret. En la portant, tu feras partie du décor l'espace de quelques instants. Si mon instinct ne me trompe pas, le, ou les chefs des monstres ne te lâcherons pas dès qu'ils t'auront trouvé. Et crois-moi, mon instinct ne m'a jamais trompé. Surtout pour ce genre de choses.

– Merci. Si je comprends bien, je dois partir le plus vite possible ?

– Exact. Et ne perds surtout pas ce livre, il est plus que TRÈS important. Dit Aria en lui tendant le manuscrit.

– Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?

– Je vais surveiller ses monstres, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. Met ta cape, à partir de maintenant, personne ne doit savoir où tu es et ce que tu fais, au moins jusqu'à que tu ais récupéré l'Épée de Légende.

Après avoir enfilé sa nouvelle tenue, et rabattu la capuche sur son visage, le jeune Hylien sortit en silence derrière Aria. Suivant ses conseils, il ne fit rien d'anormal qui aurait pu attirer l'attention d'Ume pendant que celle-ci échangeait quelques mots avec la conteuse. Il parvint à sortir sans se faire voir, comme promis, et souffla de soulagement. La magie de ce vêtement, bien que difficile à utiliser, était très puissante et pratique. Mais son répit fut de courte durée :

– On se sépare ici. Essaie de trouver une arme si possible. Et bonne chance, tu vas en avoir besoin.

Link murmura un bref remerciement à l'attention de la jeune fille et examina les alentours pour choisir le meilleur chemin à prendre. Se demandant soudain comment elle avait appris ce qui s'était passé trois jours plus tôt, il se retourna pour poser la question à son amie, mais elle avait complètement disparu. Sans laisser de traces, bien entendu. Il soupira et commença à se faufiler entre les maisons du village. En passant près du stand d'escrime, il prit une épée et un bouclier au hasard dans le tas d'armes laissées en vrac. Il repartit ensuite vers la sortie sud du patelin. Une fois hors de ce village, qui était tout ce qu'il avait connu, il se sentit très seul. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, il partit vers la Forêt de Firone.


	10. Prélude -9 L'attaque des Ténèbres

**Comme c'est les vacances, je vous fait cadeau du chapitre suivant. Savourez-le, j'ai bossé comme une malade dessus hier pour l'éditer !  
**

* * *

Ume se décida à se lever et monta à l'étage par la petite échelle. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'Aria était sortie de la chambre et elle se demandait si Link allait mieux. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte de la pièce pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mais elle remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose clochait : on n'entendait aucun son. Pas même une mouche voler, rien. Si Link avait été présent, on aurait à minima entendu sa respiration. La matriarche se précipita vers le lit.

Vide.

Elle fouilla toute la pièce mais le résultat fut tout aussi peu satisfaisant. Où pouvait bien avoir disparu son protégé ? Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle sortit en trombe et courut le plus vite qu'elle le put pour donner l'alerte.

– Que se passe-t-il cette fois ? la questionna Koï en la voyant arriver sur la place.

– Link... a... disparu ! répondit-elle en reprenant péniblement son souffle.

– Tu en es sûre ?

– Je n'ai pas bougé de la maison. À moins de sauter du premier étage, je ne vois pas comment il aurait put sortir sans que je le voie.

– Mais comment est-ce possible ? demanda Kirko. Il n'y a pas dix minute, tu nous as dit qu'il n'était même pas en état de bouger, ou presque.

Ume fit comprendre d'un signe de la main qu'elle l'ignorait.

– Où est Aria ? Elle pourra peut-être nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– On se sépare pour fouiller le village ! ordonna Sarhd, qui venait de les rejoindre.

Tous les adultes présents suivirent la consigne et passèrent le village au peigne fin. Mais rien à faire ; les deux adolescents s'étaient évaporés, comme s'ils avaient déjà quitté le village. Cependant, le temps étant actuellement une denrée dont ils manquaient tous cruellement, il fallut abandonner les recherches pour se regrouper. Les habitants avaient entassé leurs maigres bagages dans des charrettes tractées par des bœufs, et le convoi se mit en branle vers sa future destination : le Lac Miroir, situé au sud-ouest de l'immense plaine d'Hyrule.

Kicorico était désormais complètement vide. Tous les visiteurs de la fête avait déserté les lieux depuis longtemps et la famille royale était déjà partie depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes. Eux seuls connaissaient leur trajet exact. C'était une précaution recommandée par la conteuse, et les villageois en avaient fait de même, mais personne ne connaissait le trajet dans sa totalité, une autre mesure au cas où certains d'entre eux étaient capturés. Ume et Sarhd occupaient la fin du convoi pour éviter que personne ne soit abandonné en cours de route. Cependant, tout le monde savait qu'ils guettaient aussi Link dans l'espoir, aussi mince soit-il, qu'il les rejoigne. Mais une heure de marche plus tard, ils durent se résigner au fait que le jeune Hylien ne serait pas du voyage.

Comme indiqué par le soldat d'Hyrule, la lueur des torches de l'armée des monstres se voyait de très loin, et tous angoissèrent quand elle atteignit la position de Kicorico. Elle ne bougea pas pendant un moment, puis ils leur semblèrent qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux. L'armée était à leur poursuite.

À partir de ce moment, on accéléra la cadence de marche. On quitta vite la plate Plaine d'Hyrule pour les vallons parsemés de bois denses, appelée Collines Mouvantes, entourant la partie centrale de l'immense royaume. Hélas, ce ne fut pas suffisant. À la moitié de la nuit environ, les monstres furent en vue, au sommet d'une colline avoisinante. Dix minutes plus tard, ils attaquèrent.

L'altercation fut brève mais violente. Les monstres se jetèrent sur les villageois pour les arrêter en les menaçant de leurs massues et lances rudimentaires. Koï et les quelques personnes qui s'étaient équipés pour le combat virent leurs armes balayées, sans même avoir pu tenter de s'en servir. Les monstres avaient surgi de toutes part, empêchant ainsi toute fuite. Heureusement, ils n'eurent à déplorer aucune perte, et seulement quelques blessés légers. Ils semblaient être obligés de les garder vivants. Mais pourquoi ? On les rassembla en petits groupes, sans doute pour éviter qu'ils ne préparent une tentative d'évasion. On les laissa tranquilles pendant quelques temps, comme si les monstres attendaient que quelqu'un d'autre décide de ce qu'ils devraient faire d'eux. Puis, ils se mirent à hurler et à grogner, comme s'ils acclamaient leur chef et prévenaient ses minables petits êtres humains qu'ils allaient voir une personne d'importance.

La foule de monstres se fendit et laissa apparaître trois... êtres. Ils n'étaient pas humains, mais en avaient la forme. Tous dégageaient une aura de puissance et de ténèbres qui firent frissonner les prisonniers.

– Où est-il ? Demanda l'un des chefs. Il avait l'air d'un pseudo-seigneur démon belliqueux, avec sa peau grise, sa combinaison blanche découpée de losanges un partout et sa coupe de cheveux de même couleur pour le moins excentrique.

– Ghirahim... Ne vois-tu pas qu'il ne se trouve pas ici ? Nous l'aurions tout de suite reconnu. répondit le second. On ne voyait rien de son visage et de son corps, tout était masqué par un masque biscornu et une tenue aux manches longues tout aussi étrange ornée de symboles mystérieux.

– Les monstres aussi. Ajouta le dernier d'une voix désagréablement suave. Il possédait une tenue moulante rouge sang, composée d'un étrange tissu qui semblait absorber les sons et la lumière. Sur son torse, un symbole que l'on pourrai décrire comme une patte d'ours avec une sphère à l'intérieur et une goutte à l'envers qui tombait sur la patte. Ceux qui l'avait déjà vu savaient qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'un œil dont une larme coulait, et qu'un clan important au service de la famille royale avait cet insigne comme symbole. Ume, Sarhd et Koï échangèrent un regard lourd de signification. Mis à l'envers, comme c'était le cas sur cet homme, sa signification différait drastiquement. La personne qui se tenait devant eux faisait partie du clan des Yigas. Des renégats, assassins autant que bandits, au service de Fléau. Mais comme tout ses pairs, l'identité de ce traitre à la lumière était soigneusement gardée par un masque blanc, orné de ce même œil inversé. Comme les trois Kicoricois le redoutaient, Link s'était fait des ennemis puissants et plus qu'influents.

– Il devait être avec eux ! Nous avons besoin de lui impérativement ! Fulmina Gihrahim

– Nous le savons tout aussi bien que toi. Mais peut-être pourront-ils nous donner les informations que l'on cherche. Fit le deuxième chef en exécutant un geste de sa main - _bleue ?_ \- en direction des villageois entassés par terre. Il effectua une gestuelle tout aussi étrange que son apparence et une silhouette entièrement noire apparut devant lui, se précisant vite. Tous les prisonniers, sans exception, eurent un hoquet de surprise en la reconnaissant. Elle représentait, à peu de choses près, le villageois disparu.

Ria ne put retenir un murmure, qui fut cependant entendu par tous, troublant le silence qui c'était installé.

– Link !

Les généraux maléfiques s'approchèrent d'elle.

– Qu'avons-nous là... Une connaissance proche de cet humain agaçant ? Lança Gihrahim.

– Dit nous où il est et peut-être que tu survivras. Ajouta le Yiga avec une sorte de couteau noir sans poignée - un kunai - qui apparut entre ses mains, tiré de sa combinaison.

– Je ne sais pas ! Répondit hargneusement la jeune femme. Et même si je le savais, je vous ne vous le dirais jamais !

– Ne joue pas à cela avec moi, mon enfant. Tu vas me mettre en colère... Commença Ghirahim.

– Attends.

– Qu'il y a-t-il, Xanto ?! Si elle ne nous dit pas...

– Cette gamine ne sait pas où il se trouve. Les personnes comme elle ne savent pas mentir.

Il se tut un instant.

– Plutôt que de chercher ce satané Héros, pourquoi ne pas le faire venir à nous ?

– Fais comme ça te chante. Moi, je vais le ramener avant que le Maître ne s'impatiente.

– Prévenez-moi quand vous aurez finis de vous chamailler comme les gamins que vous êtes. Je vais préparer la cérémonie pour la résurrection. Coupa le Yiga en retournant sur ses pas, la foule de monstres s'ouvrant devant lui sans qu'il n'ait à dire quoique ce soit.

– Gihrahim souffla dédaigneusement. Il se croit tout permis parce qu'il a quelques abrutis un peu compétents dans ses rangs, mais s'il continue à se moquer de moi, le Grand Ghirahim, je ferai en sorte de savourer ces cris d'agonie... On ne se met pas en travers de mon chemin !

– Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi. Grinça Xanto.

Tout deux repartirent, ignorant délibérément leurs prisonniers. Qu'allaient-ils devenir ?

Personne ne remarqua la paire d'yeux qui regardait pensivement le groupe, adossé à un arbre non loin du rassemblement. Aria avait suivi le convoi sans que quiconque ne s'en rende compte, même les monstres aux sens plus affûtés. Mais elle ne devait pas sa discrétion à sa cape, qui n'avait aucune propriété magique, contrairement à celle qu'elle avait donné à Link. Celui-ci devait désormais avoir assez d'avance sur l'armée des Ténèbres pour avoir le temps de chercher en toute tranquillité. Mais quelque chose inquiétait tout de même la conteuse. Comment le Fléau Ganon, ou plutôt Ganondorf, avait-il réussi à rassembler ses sous-fifres les plus puissants au même endroit et à la même époque, avec le peu d'énergie dont il disposait ? Trois siècles, c'était peu. Très peu. Trop peu. S' _il_ allait vraiment s'éveiller, alors il se pourrait qu'ils doivent... La conteuse plissa les yeux. Si tout ce passait comme elle le pensait, alors elle allait devoir s'impliquer plus qu'elle ne le devrait. Elle allait devoir vérifier tout cela, avant que les choses ne se gâtent.

Avec une agilité et une assurance qui trahissait son expérience en la matière, la jeune fille se fondit silencieusement dans les ombres du décor vallonné. Au cours de la longue histoire des terres d'Hylia, les Sheikahs qui aurait pu rivaliser avec elle se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Du moins, s'ils avaient utilisé la magie et les talents qui étaient propres à leur peuple. Mais ce n'était pas son cas, bien entendu.

* * *

 **Faute de wifi pour l'éditer, le prochain chapitre sera possiblement en retard ou repoussé au mois suivant.**


	11. Prélude -10 La Forêt de Firone

**Grande nouvelle, fan de Zelda !**

 **Jusqu'à présent, Nintendo avait laissé aux fans décider d'où se trouvait _Breath of the Wild_. Cependant, Nintendo Japan affiche désormais sur son site que BotW est dans une ligne temporelle séparée des autres opus. Ça tombe bien, c'est cohérent avec ce que j'ai imaginé pour cette fic...**

 **Désolée pour le petit retard, j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire hier avec le retour de vacances...**

* * *

Link arrêta sa marche forcée pour faire une pause et s'assit à même le sol, les pieds douloureux. Il s'était déplacé pendant toute la nuit jusqu'à atteindre la partie sud/sud-est des Collines Mouvantes depuis la Plaine d'Hyrule et l'aube pointait déjà le bout de son nez. Étrangement, son besoin de sommeil était à peu près nul malgré la nuit blanche. Et une angoisse sourde lui tordait le ventre depuis son départ. Il se demanda pour la nième fois s'il avait bien fait de suivre les conseils de la conteuse. Il aurait dû au moins prévenir Ume, ou Ria, ou Sarhd, quelqu'un ! Et s'ils s'étaient fait capturer ? Comment allaient-ils ? Il soupira. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait infiniment seul, et surtout extrêmement perdu. Mais plutôt que de rester à se morfondre, il devait tenir bon et aller de l'avant, il le savait. Prenant une grande inspiration, il se passa les mains sur le visage, fixant l'horizon ; et la détermination remplaça le doute. Il se leva et reparti vers la forêt, que les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient de leur douce lumière, au-delà des sommets verdoyants des collines.

* * *

Un peu plus de cinq heures plus tard, Link s'était suffisamment enfoncé dans les sous-bois de la Forêt de Firone pour avoir perdu la sortie de vue. Peut-être était-ce une bonne chose. Aria lui avait dit de chercher dans les bois où tout le monde se perd. Mais avait-elle envisagé que lui aussi ne puisse plus sortir de ce dédale végétal ? Le jeune homme commençait sérieusement à désespérer quand il aperçut une étendue de lumière devant lui. Croyant être enfin sorti du labyrinthe, il se précipita vers elle, mais entra à la place dans une vaste clairière.

En face de lui s'étiraient les longues ramifications garnies de fleurs blanches et roses d'un arbre... tout simplement _immense_. Il dépassait de loin tout les autres habitants des bois, dominant fièrement l'océan vivant comme un protecteur. L'épaisseur de la masse feuillue en tout point de la forêt était la seule explication que Link put trouver pour ne pas l'avoir aperçu jusque là. Détail plus que surprenant, un visage presque humain était sculpté dans son tronc fait d'une robuste écorce grisâtre, comme la peau et les traits d'un très vieux sage. Cet arbre lui disait quelque chose... Mais comment aurait-il pu oublier un arbre géant à visage humain ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête et fit volte-face pour repartir, le découragement lestant ses pas. Mais un grand fracas l'en empêcha. L'arbre géant _se secouait pour se réveiller_. Ou tout comme. Sauf qu'un arbre, ça _ne dort pas_ , ça _ne bouge pas ses branches dans tous les sens_ et ça _ne parle pas_ !

"Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir accueilli comme il le faut, Link.

-Quo...?! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Et depuis quand les arbres parlent ?!" La panique motivait à moitié ses dernières paroles.

"Ho Ho Ho..." _L'arbre riait de lui ?_ "Je comprends ta surprise. Il est vrai que les êtres sylvains ne communiquent généralement pas de la même manière que les humains. Mais en tant que gardien de la forêt, je peux librement m'exprimer dans ta langue. Bouger, en revanche, est un peu plus compliqué... Mais avant de t'en dire plus, as-tu fais bon voyage ?

-Autant que je l'ai pu, Vénérable Arbre Mojo."

Link se figea. Pourquoi des noms et des images inconnus n'arrêtaient pas de rentrer dans sa tête, comme s'il les avait oubliés, alors qu'il ne les connaissait même pas ? C'était pour le moins perturbant et véritablement agaçant.

"Dé...Désolé. C'est sorti tout seul.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Tu m'as appelé par mon nom alors que tu ne sais rien de moi... C'est amusant !

-Si vous le dites..." La septicité de l'Hylien se lisait facilement dans sa voix.

"J'ai connaissance de ton nom parce que je peux voir des fragments de l'avenir autant que du passé, et j'ai eu il y a peu des visons des événements actuels. Je sais également ce que tu es venu chercher.

-Vraiment ? Dans ce cas, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin s'il vous plaît ?

-Non." Vint la réponse, sentence irrévocable. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur couler. "Je ne connais pas sa position exacte et même si c'était le cas, je ne pourrais pas te la communiquer. Tu dois l'atteindre seul.

-Mais...

-Cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je ne peux pas t'aider." L'interrompit l'Arbre avant qu'il ne pu protester.

Dans un éclat de lumière verte, un objet apparu en flottant dans les airs. Il descendit lentement vers Link qui l'attrapa au creux de ses mains.

"Ceci est le Talisman de la Forêt. Elle prouve à tout ses habitants que tu es le bienvenu en ces lieux. La forêt n'aime pas les intrus. Elle fait en sorte de les perdre pour toujours dans ses sous-bois ou de les expulser. Mais ça ne t'arrivera pas tant que tu porteras le Talisman."

Link observa, émerveillé, la petite sculpture aux multiples nuances vertes qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Elle avait la forme d'un petit bourgeon et était finement sculpté, laissant même voir des yeux et des lèvres souriantes au creux des arabesques élégantes.

"Merci infiniment, Vénérable Mojo !"

-Ce n'est rien, mon enfant. Maintenant que tu ne t'égareras plus, tu dois prendre garde à l'armée qui te pourchasse. J'ignore comment elle a su que tu te trouvais ici, mais elle est déjà aux portes de nos terres. Voici un raccourci vers les Bois Perdus. Hâte-toi, jeune Link. Le temps presse."

À droite de l'arbre Mojo, les arbres _se déplacèrent -_ était-ce un standard ici ? - pour former un sentier qui semblait s'enfoncer plus profondément encore dans la forêt. L'Hylien put voir, à moitié cachées par les épaisses branches de la frondaison, de petites formes en bois, un masque comme un visage fait de feuille, flotter au-dessus du sol envahit par les jeunes arbres et les fougères. En jetant un coup d'œil tout autour de lui, Link pu voir d'autres de ces êtres l'observer avec une curiosité innocente depuis l'ensemble de la canopée. Des _Korogus_ , des esprits de la forêt, dont on disait qu'autrefois ils avaient la forme et l'esprit d'enfants éternels. Le Kicoricois sentit un sourire doux se glisser sur ses lèvres. Les contes laissaient une fois encore place à la réalité. Après avoir remercié une dernière fois le géant de bois, Link s'enfonça à nouveau dans les profondeurs de la Forêt de Firone sous l'œil attentif des Korogus. Tout de suite après son départ, le passage se referma, effaçant toutes traces de la précédente présence du jeune Hylien. Le Vénérable Arbre Mojo reporta son attention vers l'orée des bois. L'armée qui s'y trouvait n'augurait rien de bon. Pour la première fois depuis trois cents longues années, le protecteur de la forêt se prépara à se battre. L'éternel conflit allait reprendre, encore.

Mais cette fois, ils seraient prêts.

* * *

 **Alors ? Que dites-vous de ma Forêt de Firone et d'un nouvel Arbre Mojo ? J'ai intégré les Korogus dès maintenant, mais vous les retrouverez aussi bien après, accompagnés des Kokiris ! _Bref_ , avec la rentrée de la semaine prochaine, il falloir que je me remette dans le bain et j'ignore si j'aurai le temps de préparer le prochain chapitre... Donc ce sera peut-être en retard.**


	12. Prélude -11 Capture

**Salut la compagnie ! Chapitre un peu plus actif avec des monstres, un monarque démoniaque qui n'a pas changé depuis _Skyward Sword_ et un célibataire plutôt connu dans les opus 3D de la série. Comme LoH va explorer plusieurs époques et que chacune possède ses types de monstres avec parfois le même nom, j'ai décidé de mettre entre parenthèse l'opus qui correspond à leurs apparences et capacités. Dans le cas de cette fois, SS.**

 **Autre chose : on a dépassé le cap des 1 200 vue au total depuis le début de la parution de cette fic ! C'est génial ! Pour les septiques, voilà d'où je tiens ce nombre (que j'ai recueillit hier) : 492 sur le site que vous visitez actuellement [non visible] ; 151 sur Archive of your own [visible] ; 480 sur fannfiction. fr [visible] ; 133 sur fanfics-fr. net(pas le même site) [visible] ; et 19 sur le Domaine des fanfictions Zelda [visible]. Ce qui fait un total de 1 275 vues ! Incroyable non ?**

 **Ensuite, juste un petit mot sur les commentaires. Qu'il soit bien clair que je ne forcerai jamais les lecteurs à commenter un chapitre. Quand je lis une fanfiction et que je vois les auteurs qui disent "fonctionner aux reviews", et donc nous inciter à en faire, ça a le don de m'horripiler. Il est vrai que cela fait toujours plaisir de voir des retours, d'avoir des avis, des critiques qui nous permettent de nous améliorer, ou simplement un "c'est bien, mais il n'y a pas assez de description" (je plaide coupable ^^), mais c'est au bon vouloir des lecteurs. Aussi, si vous venez écrire une review sur cette fic, veillez écrire quelque chose qui a un tant soit peu de _pertinence_. C'est vrai que ça peut être amusant de taper sur son clavier des lettres au hasard, je le fais aussi, mais s'il vous plaît, faites-le ailleurs qu'ici. On est sur un site sérieux avec des auteurs qui travaille sur des textes parfois plusieurs jours, voir des semaines, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait mon cas. Respectez au moins ça.**

 **Fini le blablatage, place à l'histoire !**

* * *

Link avançait d'un pas rapide. Le tunnel végétal n'en finissait pas et, malgré la lumière agréable et la tranquillité qui y régnaient en maîtresses absolues, le jeune homme commençait à se demander s'il pourrait tenir la cadence encore longtemps. Mais heureusement pour ses pieds, il arriva enfin à la sortie. Ou plutôt l'entrée, car le passage s'élargissait légèrement et entrait dans un tronc d'arbre complètement creux et assez grand pour laisser passer des gens debout. Au-delà, seules les ténèbres étaient visibles, et la végétation n'offrait pas plus de visibilité. Il était arrivé au cœur de la forêt, devant les mythiques Bois Perdus. Il approchait de son but. Plus question de faire marche arrière désormais. Mais avant, il devait faire une petite sieste. Plus de trente heures sans sommeil, c'était mauvais pour la santé, les Déesses en conviendraient. Ensuite, il lui faudrait en apprendre plus sur sa tâche. Et quoi de mieux qu'un livre mystérieux et illisible pour en savoir plus ?

* * *

Ghirahim s'impatientait. Son armée de moblins et de bokoblins avait atteint la forêt où le Héros se trouvait sûrement. Le monarque démoniaque savait que celui-ci cherchait la lame purificatrice. Et elle reposait dans les bois depuis que le précédent Héros l'avait replanté dans son socle, selon les informations qu'on lui avaient donné. Cette fois, il l'empêcherait de l'atteindre et de leur nuire. Mais les bokoblins semblaient avoir des doutes quant à l'utilité de chercher quelqu'un dans ce fatras de tronc, de branches et de feuilles qu'était la forêt au lieu de la brûler et de faire table rase. Il était bien d'accord, mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était que ses bois étaient _vivants_. Les arbres pouvaient bouger à leur guise selon une limite approximative - inconnue de tous - et le feu normal n'avait aucun effet sur eux. En plus, un esprit gardien veillait à son équilibre et à sa pérennité. La seule façon de parcourir les bois en toute tranquillité était de posséder une sorte de talisman ou de ne montrer aucun signe d'agressivité. Il existait bien une autre alternative, plus dangereuse : trouver et occire l'esprit protecteur.

Mais encore fallait-il l'atteindre.

Ghirahim avait donc décidé que l'armée entrerait par petits groupe non armés qui devaient se rejoindre par la suite. L'unité d'élite des lézalfos (SS) avait pour mission de trouver le Héros et si possible l'esprit gardien et y mener les troupes. Après de dures explications aux bokoblins, l'armée se scinda en attroupement de trois à sept combattants. Petit à petit, tous les groupes se fondirent dans les bois et il ne resta bientôt plus que Gihrahim et quelques moblins blindés (SS/HW).

Une fois à l'intérieur de la forêt, les bokoblins débutèrent l'installation d'un camp provisoire. Les lézalfos avaient quant à eux commencé à ratisser les bois de fond en comble, mais leurs recherches n'avançaient pas vite. En effet, l'Arbre Mojo mettait tout en œuvre pour les perdre, mentalement aussi bien que physiquement. Néanmoins, les monstres étaient malins, peu enclins aux jeux d'esprit, et le protecteur dût redoubler d'effort pour les arrêter. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas suffisant. Les lézards approchaient dangereusement de Link, et il ne pourrait bientôt plus rien faire... il était temps de jouer sa dernière carte.

 _Mes amis, mes frères, levez-vous ! Des monstres ont pénétré notre territoire. S'ils atteignent le Héros, tout est fini ! Nous devons le protéger et repousser ses intrus ! Mes enfants... partez, retournez dans la forêt Kokiri... Et prévenez nos amis que nous avons besoin d'eux.  
_

La forêt toute entière fut parcourue d'un frisson collectif. Les arbres se mirent à bouger. Ils encerclèrent le camp des bokoblins, ainsi que les lézalfos, ne laissant qu'un étroit sentier pour les diriger en dehors de la vaste forêt. Ils firent ensuite entendre leurs voix.

 _Partez... Partez avant que vous ne vous ayez à subir les conséquences de votre présence…_

Malgré leur - minuscule - intelligence, les montres rouges ne bougèrent pas de leur position, même s'ils avaient compris le message. Quant aux lézalfos, ils continuèrent d'avancer, malgré les murailles vertes qui se dressaient devant eux, les racines les faisant trébucher, les ronces piquantes et les branches fouettant leurs corps sans répit.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, devant les Bois Perdus, Link se réveilla de son sommeil bienfaisant autant que court. Avec un bâillement, il se redressa du matelas mou improvisé, composé de feuilles d'arbres jeté en tas sur le sol, et s'étira. Complètement revigoré par sa petite excursion au Royaume des Rêves, l'Hylien ne perdit pas de temps à sortir de ses poches le livre mystérieux. A peine eut-il cependant parcouru la première ligne qu'il releva la tête : les arbres agitaient leurs branches pour attirer son attention, et le jeune homme compris qu'un danger approchait. Il rangea donc le manuscrit avec un soupir et dégaina son épée, brandissant son bouclier.

Et il fit bien : quelques instants plus tard, les lézalfos l'encerclait. Bien qu'écorchés et affaiblis, les monstres était en surnombres et toujours dangereux. Le jeune homme se mit en garde, prêt à défendre chèrement sa peau. Mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps : il fut assommé par derrière. Un autre lézalfos l'avait discrètement contourné et attaqué d'un coup de bouclier sur l'arrière de la tête. Pour la troisième fois en à peine une semaine, Link perdit connaissance.

* * *

La douleur arracha à Link un grognement. Le réveil n'était vraiment pas confortable, et il aurait bien voulu se replonger dans les bras de l'inconscience. Il avait un horrible mal de crâne, pire encore de celui de la veille. Ou de l'avant-veille ? D'il y a trois jours ? Le jeune homme ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait été attaqué. _Assez pour me ramener dans leur camp._ songea-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et voulut se redresser, mais son corps ne lui obéit pas ; il était paralysé ! Comment les monstres s'y étaient-ils pris ? Quelques instants plus tard, il entendit un étrange son, comme un raclement de métal, puis des pas s'approcher. L'Hylien ferma les yeux et simula l'inconscience, pressentant qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas montrer de signe de changement d'état par rapport à son arrivée ici. Une voix se fit alors entendre.

"Enfin... Le Héros est à moi !" Ces deux premières phrases avaient été prononcé dans un murmure, presque sensuellement, amoureusement. Link frissonna. Seul un déséquilibré pouvait parler sur ce ton en prononçant ces mots. "Xanto et ce stupide Yiga vont regretter de s'être mit en travers du chemin de Ghirahim le Magnifique. Le Maître va être ravi !" Puis, brusquement, le ton changea, plus sec, tranchant, sadique. "Bokoblins ! Surveillez-le. Qu'il ne s'échappe pas ! Prévenez-moi quand il se réveillera. Il me tarde de jouer avec lui... Levez le camp, on rentre !"

Sur ces paroles bienveillantes, le monarque démoniaque autoproclamé s'éloigna. Link frissonna à nouveau. Il avait bien fait de faire comme s'il était encore dans les pommes. Prenant le risque que ses geôliers ne le remarque, il rouvrit les paupières et retenta de bouger. Il ne put que remuer un peu la tête, mais cela lui permit tout de même d'observer attentivement son environnement. Il était enfermé dans une cage surélevée, peut-être posée sur un chariot, faite avec des os qui avaient dû appartenir à une bête plus grande qu'une maison. Ils luisaient d'une légère lumière noire. Autour d'elle patrouillait quatre monstres, qui devaient être des "bokoblins". Une peau rouge maladive, un couvre-chef de tissu noir, et des peaux d'animaux crasseuses, qui formaient des parodies de gilets et de pantalons. Une ceinture retenait une machette aux arrêtes coupantes comme du silex et une corne, probablement pour prévenir leurs semblables en cas de tentative d'évasion de sa part. La cage se trouvait au centre d'un simulacre de campement, avec des tentes biscornues et des feux éparses. La disposition des tentes ne suivait absolument _aucune_ logique, formant un dédale de toile sale, mais les monstres semblaient pourvoir s'y repérer facilement. S'il arrivait à sortir de sa cellule, rien ne lui assurait qu'il pourrait s'échapper du camp.

Link resta encore un moment à observer les aller-venues des troupes ennemies, les yeux mi-clos. Il avait un problème plus urgent. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas bouger ? Il observa plus attentivement les barreaux de sa prison. La lueur ténébreuse qu'ils dégageaient était discrète, mais on pouvait tout de même distinguer les arabesques inquiétantes des runes qu'elle formait. L'adolescent eut un éclair de génie : la cage était ensorcelée et c'était son maléfice qui le paralysait ! Mais alors, comment pourrait-il en sortir si elle l'immobilisait ? Il allait avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure. La forêt était son amie, elle devrait pouvoir le sortir de là. Néanmoins, elle devait avoir une bonne raison pour ne pas être intervenue plus tôt. Le jeune homme eut bientôt la réponse à ses questions : le chariot, car il se trouvait bien sur un chariot, fut déplacé et il put voir son ancien emplacement. La vie y avait complètement déserté les plantes. Non seulement les os immobilisaient leur prisonnier, mais en plus ils absorbaient l'énergie vitale des êtres qui les approchaient - bien que ce phénomène ne semblaient pas affecter les monstres. Déesses, il s'était mis dans un sacré pétrin !

Le moral au plus bas, Link attendit, les yeux toujours entre-ouverts. Quoi donc ? Il l'ignorait. Un miracle sans doute. Peur-être les Déesses entendirent-elles sa détresse : quelques minutes plus tard, alors que le lugubre convoi allait se mettre en marche, il entendit des explosions au loin. Un vent de panique souffla sur les monstres, et le son grave des cornes se répercuta tout autour de lui. Les détonations se rapprochèrent. Tout à coup, Link put voir des bombes tomber du ciel ! Il entendit ensuite une voix au-dessus de la cage, puis celle-ci se brisa sous le choc provoqué par l'une des bombes. Enfin libéré du sortilège, Link se redressa. Devant lui, ou plutôt au-dessus de lui, un petit homme, un nain, aux traits pour le moins... sans réel charisme, habillé d'une combinaison verte ridicule, se lamentait sur une carte maculée de boue et de poussière.

"Saleté de monstres ! Ils vont payer pour avoir gâché mon travail ! Dire que j'aurai pu facilement en avoir au moins trente-trois rubis…

– Merci de m'avoir délivré." le remercia avec reconnaissance le Kicoricois.

"Tiens, un voyageur. Ça te dirait d'acheter une de mes cartes ? Elles sont très bien faites et ne coûte que la modique somme de quarante rubis !

– Euuh... Non merci.

– QUOI ! Insinuerais-tu qu'elles sont mal faites ?!

– Non non !

– Mais j'y pense... Puisque je t'ai sorti des griffes de ses monstres, tu dois me récompenser. Fais briller les rubis!

– Mais je n'ai pas d'argent !

– On va s'arranger.

Le lutin loufoque aperçu le Talisman de la Forêt sur la poitrine de l'Hylien et ses yeux brillèrent de convoitise.

– Cette chose a l'air de valoir son pesant d'or. Je la prends.

– Ce n'est pas possible !" Paniqua Link. Voyant que le nain ne faisait rien pour reculer, il expliqua : "Sans ce talisman, je ne pourrais pas trouver les Bois Perdus, et si je ne les atteins pas, je ne pourrais pas obtenir l'Épée de Légende, et si c'est le cas, mes amis vont être traqués, capturés par ces monstres, et je ne pourrais pas les aider !"

Le jeune homme avait parlé avec son cœur, qui battait trop vite pour son propre bien. Quelques instants plus tard, à sa grande surprise, un torrent de larmes sortit des yeux du lutin. Celui-ci posa un genou à terre et prit une pose qui aurait pu être gracieuse si quelqu'un d'autre l'avait fait et lui pris les mains. Link rit presque de la situation tant elle avait de comique, pire que les spectacles humoristiques des troupes ambulantes qui passait à l'occasion dans Kicorico.

"Quel héroïsme ! Je suis si ému... J'accepte que tu deviennes mon fan numéro un ! Dorénavant, tu auras une remise de prix pour tous les produits Tingle - marque déposée. Au fait, moi, c'est Tingle.

– Je m'appelle Link. Merci encore !"

Quelques instants plus tard, Tingle s'éloigna dans le lointain, accroché à son ballon. " _Drôle d'olibrius, ce_ _lui-là."_ songea Link en regardant autour de lui, le soulagement inondant encore son être. Des os brisés de la cage se déversaient une fumée noire par ses bouts brisés, preuve qu'un sortilège les enchantaient. Le jeune homme explora ensuite les ruines du campement qui semblait avoir été déserté. Il y retrouva, tout à fait par chance, les armes qu'il avait emporté avec lui, jeté par terre, à côté des restes fumants d'un tente à moitié éventrée. Le jeune villageois put bientôt en sortir et se retrouva plongé dans la semi-pénombre des sous-bois. Il marcha au petit bonheur la chance et se retrouva très vite sur un petit sentier. Avec un sourire, il adressa un bref remerciement aux arbres. La réponse lui parvint par un bruissement des branches et des feuilles alentours. Il s'engagea sur la sente forestière et arriva peut-être une dizaine de minutes plus tard environ devant l'entrée des Bois Perdus. Cette fois-ci, il ne perdit pas de temps et pénétra directement dans le cœur de la forêt.

* * *

 **Si vous avez joué à _Twilight Princess_ , sachez que la cage en os était approximativement de la taille et de nature de la cage thoracique de Humbaba. Pour ce qui est du chapitre suivant, il y aura aussi possible repoussage de publication. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être que vous verrez un autre personnage connu de la saga ?  
**


	13. Prélude -12 Dans les Bois Perdus

**Désolée pour ce moi de retard, mais j'ai oublié de prendre ma clé USB où il y a avait tout mon travail pendant les dernières vacances... Faute de matériel, je n'ai pas pu éditer avant mon retour, donc j'ai préféré reporter d'un mois la parution de ce chapitre. Chapitre avec un lieu très ancien et plutôt connu des joueurs d'OOT, TP, TWW et BOTW. Le nom est assez explicite quant à la réponse au "pourquoi", je pense. J'ai oublié de le noter lors de la parution du chapitre de la dernière fois, mais LoH fait désormais partie de la communauté : " Les Aventuriers fantastiques d'Hyrule", qui n'a que quelques fictions, mais qui sont toutes de qualité (toutes les autres en tout cas, pour la mienne je ne me prononce pas). Et sans plus attendre, voici ce qu'il se passe "Dans les Bois Perdus" !  
**

* * *

Lorsque Link eut franchi la limite démarquée par l'imposant tronc d'arbre, il crut avoir été envoyé dans un autre monde. Littéralement. En dehors de la présence complètement dominante de la végétation, et par là l'absence de vie animale, il y avait _quelque chose_... de différent. Outre une présence bienveillante qu'il avait à peine senti dans les sous-bois, qu'il pouvait désormais attribuer à celle du Vénérable arbre Mojo, et qui avait disparu. Ici, l'atmosphère avait une certaine énergie, une prestance étrange. Ce n'était pas un lieu où les humains comme les monstres avaient leur place. Mais, curieusement, Link se sentait presque en harmonie avec ce lieu. Ce n'était pas un endroit pour le commun des mortels, et pourtant... Il s'y sentait légitime, à sa place. Comme la maison d'une mère longtemps laissée sans visite.

Ce n'était cependant pas une raison pour se relâcher : trois troncs d'arbres couchés, en tout point similaires à celui qu'il venait de traverser, reposaient à sa gauche, devant lui et sur sa droite. Ils ne révélaient rien de ce qu'il se trouvait au-delà d'eux. Il se retourna vers l'entrée de cette étrange forêt qui, comme il s'y attendait, avait disparue pour être remplacée par un mur végétal d'une épaisseur tout bonnement infranchissable. S'il ne trouvait pas l'épée au plus vite, il serait condamné à errer pour toujours dans les profondeurs de ces bois. Cet angoissant constat ne fit que renforcer sa détermination.

Il s'approcha tour à tour des différents chemins qui s'offraient à lui. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il se décida pour le tronc de droite. Ô surprise ! Il se retrouva dans le même type de clairière, mais avec trois issues cette fois-ci, en comptant son tronc d'arrivée. Suivant de nouveau son instinct, il emprunta le chemin à sa gauche et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la forêt. Cette fois, il y avait deux autres troncs. Il choisit celui de gauche. Il se retrouva dans un nouvel espace vert avec trois autres voies potentielles. Celle d'en face lui sembla la plus appropriée. Il arriva de nouveau dans une clairière où il y avait de nouveau deux troncs, un devant lui et un à sa droite, qu'il choisit. Par cinq fois encore il dut choisir la voie qu'il prendrait.

Finalement, il atteignit une dernière clairière, bien plus grande que les autres, un ruisseau d'eau pure et cristalline serpentant entre les touffes d'herbes y égaillait les couleurs, ainsi que de multiples pierres recouvertes de mousse et de lichen qui arrivaient à la hauteur de son genou pour la plus grande ; et où dansait, sur un tronc coupé au centre de la clairière, un enfant sans visage. Il tenait entre ses mains une trompette e bronze aux multiples embouts et sautillait comme s'il dansait sur une musique vive et joyeuse, que lui seul entendait. Derrière lui se trouvait un dernier passage de bois.

Soudain, sans que Link n'ait fait un mouvement pour s'approcher ou l'aborder, le petit être souffla dans son instrument et des marionnettes de bois qui semblaient se mouvoir sans aide extérieure apparurent autour de lui. Link comprit qu'il devrait se battre s'il voulait atteindre son but, grâce à une sorte d'instinct qui lui venait du fin fond de la mémoire. Il dégaina donc épée et bouclier et se mit en garde. Grand bien lui fasse : les marionnettes l'attaquèrent immédiatement en tournant sur elles-mêmes, leurs bras de bois cherchant à le faucher grâce à la vitesse obtenue par la rotation de leur corps. L'Hylien eut la présence d'esprit de lever son bouclier, ce qui atténua le choc, mais pas entièrement, et il vacilla sur sa position pendant un instant. Les marionnettes-toupies se figèrent un moment puis repartirent à l'attaque. Link roula par terre pour esquiver l'assaut tant bien que mal et remarqua du même coup que ses adversaires ne pouvaient changer de direction une fois lancés dans leur pirouette, ainsi que le temps d'arrêt à la fin de cette dernière. Puis, il comprit : l'enfant sans visage devait les contrôler à l'aide de fils qu'il ne pouvait voir, et le temps d'arrêt lui permettait d'en reprendre les manettes plus facilement ! Mais c'était aussi là son point faible : avec une bonne esquive et un bon minutage, il pourrait les détruire. À l'assaut suivant, il mit en pratique son idée, qui se révéla excellente. Il esquiva par un saut sur le côté et les marionnettes continuèrent sur leur lancée, même si leur cible les avait évitées. Link eut ensuite tout le temps nécessaire pour contre-attaquer. Étonnamment, les silhouettes de bois étaient presque fragiles et il n'eut pas à mettre toute sa force pour les détruire d'un coup d'épée bien placé, grâce là encore à cette connaissance étrange qui lui permettait de toujours savoir où toucher ses adversaires, et comment le faire. Une fois la destruction presque complète des obstacles effectuée, l'Hylien se retourna vers l'enfant qui dansait toujours sur le tronc au milieu de l'espace dégagé. Il avait l'air de s'amuser comme un fou.

– Est-ce que je peux passer ? demanda le jeune homme à ce dernier.

Pour toute réponse, le garçon – ou la fille ? – souffla de nouveau dans sa trompette, et d'autres marionnettes de bois apparurent, en plus grand nombre que la première vague. Il devint clair que si Link voulait passer, il faudrait s'attaquer à l'enfant avant toute chose. Le jeune homme ignora donc les poupées animées et fonça vers celui-ci. Même s'il lui en coûtait beaucoup de s'attaquer à un enfant, il fallait absolument qu'il passe. Il empoigna son épée à deux mains et fit pleuvoir les coups sur son petit ennemi avec une dextérité et une rapidité qui l'étonna lui-même, malgré son étrange talent pour l'épée. Au bout d'un moment, le Kicoricois arrêta son assaut et recula d'un pas, au as où il lui faudrait reprendre le combat. Ce ne fut heureusement pas le cas : l'enfant souffla de nouveau dans sa trompette et les marionnettes disparurent. Link comprit que le combat était définitivement terminé et s'éloigna un peu plus de son adversaire. Pour la première fois, il entendit la voix de l'enfant, candide à souhait.

– C'était amusant ! Je suis Skull Kid ! Dis, dis, tu reviendras jouer avec moi ?

– Euh... Si tu veux. Je peux passer maintenant ?

– Voui, monsieur Héros !

Sur ces mots, Skull Kid sautilla et disparut en quelques bonds entre les arbres qui formaient l'enceinte de l'arène végétale. Link poussa un petit soupir de soulagement. « _Décidément, je rencontre des gens_ _vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours...»_ pensa-t-il. Après quoi, l'Hylien se dirigea vers la sortie des Bois Perdus.

* * *

 **J'espère que cela vous a plu ! RDV l'année prochaine pour la fin du "Prélude" !**


	14. Prélude -13 L'Épée de Légende

**Un cadeau de Noël pour mes très aimés lecteurs avec un petit jour de retard ! Un chapitre ! Le dernier et plus important du Prélude, en plus. Si c'est pas digne des fêtes de fin d'année, ça !  
**

* * *

L'atmosphère changea radicalement dès que Link eut passé la limite qu'était le tronc renversé. L'angoisse et l'étrange furent remplacés par le calme et la paix. Des oiseaux se promenaient joyeusement au sol en sifflant, et une très légère brise caressait les feuilles des arbres ainsi que le visage du jeune homme. Au centre de la paisible clairière où il avait pénétré se tenait un piédestal de pierre dont la couleur se trouvait entre le gris et le blanc, et sculpté des plus sobrement.

Plantée dans la roche, une épée attendait.

 _L'Épée_ attendait.

Elle patientait depuis que son maître l'avait replacée en ce lieu la dernière fois. Il était temps de la réveiller de son sommeil plus que centenaire.

À pas lents, l'Hylien parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparait de l'arme. Sur son passage, les oiseaux s'envolaient en pépiant, pour se poser dans la frondaison et l'observer curieusement. Il s'arrêta enfin devant l'épée, et retint son souffle. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait, et sa beauté lui semblait époustouflante de finesse. La garde avait la couleur violette des fleurs du printemps, formant deux ailes de part et d'autre de la lame argentée aux reflets bleutés ; une lueur faible, mais bien présente, pouvait se deviner, comme le souffle d'un puissant animal paisiblement endormi. La Triforce était représentée à la base de la lame, gravée à même le métal - ou quel que soit le matériau utilisé pour la forger. Sur le manche, le mauve était entrecoupé de croisillons verts. L'équilibre de l'arme semblait parfait, de même que sa forme. Elle pouvait sans aucun doute trancher même la plus résistante des armures, briser le plus épais des boucliers, résister au plus violent des assauts.

Si cela ne suffisait pas, il y avait cette sensation de sacralité qui émanait de l'Épée, qui ressemblait fortement au sentiment que l'on ressentait quand l'on entrait dans l'enceinte des monuments sacrés. Quelque chose dans l'air, comme une présence ancienne, positive et puissante, qui ferait s'agenouiller même le plus impie des Hommes.

Après plusieurs minutes passés à contempler sa beauté, Link empoigna le manche de l'Épée de Légende. Il sentit son énergie chaleureuse et bienveillante remonter de ses mains et parcourir ses veines, se répandant à travers tout son être. Puis, avec une lenteur mesurée, l'Hylien la retira de son piédestal de pierre, avec une facilité étonnante. Une fois hors de la pierre, il la brandit fièrement au-dessus de sa tête, et savoura la vue des reflets de la lumière jouant avec le fil de la lame. Il se sentit incroyablement bien, et eut pendant un instant l'impression d'avoir trouvé sa place en ce monde. Il ferma les yeux et poussa un petit soupir de bien-être.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières, le décor avait légèrement changé. Toujours des arbres, des oiseaux colorés aux piaillements joyeux, et le même calme apaisant qui planait dans l'air. Sans aucune précipitation, il se retourna. Les statues se dressaient fièrement, formant le même couloir que lors de sa "visite" précédente. Toutes, sans exceptions, se ressemblaient jusque dans certains détails poussés à l'extrême. Link s'approcha de la plus proche et l'examina. L'homme semblait être légèrement plus âgé que lui actuellement, d'une ou deux années tout au plus, mais son visage grave aurait pu être celui d'un homme relativement plus vieux tant il paraissait avoir tout vu. Le Kicoricois passa à la statue suivante. Cette fois, c'était un jeune garçon, de treize ou quatorze printemps, qui avait dans les mains une tablette orné du symbole des Sheikahs, le peuple au service de la famille royale, sur la face arrière. Link avança jusqu'à la statue suivante. Celle-ci représentait une nouvelle fois l'inconnu, mais il était représenté sur la croupe d'un cheval qui se cabrait, et, fait particulier, était simplement habillé d'un pantalon et d'une tunique dont le col représentait une épée stylisée dont la garde était en tout point semblable à celle de l'épée de légende. Il n'avait pas le chapeau à pointe des deux premiers. On pouvait remarquer la même tablette de pierre que tenait le garçon précédent attachée à sa ceinture. Le jeune homme continua ainsi son chemin, observant avec attention les nombreuses statues, chaque fois semblables, chaque fois différentes. Il était étrange de voir à quel point le sculpteur avait réussit à figer l'expression de son, ou ses sujet(s) dans ses moindres détails. Même les pupilles, les rides du visage et le grain de la peau avaient fidèlement été reproduits. Ainsi se succédèrent plusieurs dizaines de représentations de pierre.

À la fin du « couloir », une nouvelle clairière, sans piédestal toute fois. L'Hylien avança lentement vers le centre de celle-ci. Une fois arrivé là, l'Épée de Légende brilla dans sa main. L'esprit qui y sommeillait en sortit soudainement dans un éclat de lumière violacé. Cela ne surprit cependant pas son porteur, qui sourit à l'apparition. Cette dernière s'adressa à lui, sans toutefois bouger ses lèvres factices :

"Bienvenue dans votre Sanctuaire, Maître Link."

* * *

 **Ainsi débuta, à nouveau, l'** **éternelle** **quête du Héros. La grande épopée a repris, mais des choses diffèrent. Lesquels, me demanderez vous ? Cela... Vous le saurez peut-être la prochaine fois.**

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Le Prélude est fini ! Il en aura fallu du temps. La prochaine partie ne pourra débuter que le 1er février, sauf si j'arrive à finir le chapitre qui suit durant la semaine qui vient, ce qui est très peu probable. Joyeux Noël et bonne année à tous, encore une fois !**


End file.
